The 66th Hunger Games
by pochapal
Summary: For 66 years the sadistic Capitol has been sending the children of families in the districts to compete in the deathmatch known as the Hunger Games. This year, see through the eyes of 15 year old District 3 tribute Elektra as she fights for her life in this deadly game. OLD STORY, CONTAINS EVENTS THAT ARE REFERENCED IN SURPRISES.
1. Chapter 1

** PART 1 - REAPING**

My eyes flutter open as the first rays of sunlight penetrate my room from behind the curtain. I prop myself up, and look at the calender across my room. My heart sinks. Today is reaping day.

I climb out of bed and slowly trudge my feet to my closet. I pick out my reaping day outfit: A simple white dress with white knee-high socks and black pumps. I often contemplate why people get so dolled up to just stand there helplessly, hoping their child doesn't get selected for the penultimate death sentence, The Hunger Games. I don't even see why they bother with selecting any of us from District 3; we are among the few districts that haven't caused The Capitol grief. If I remember correctly, according to the propaganda we're force-fed at school, we only joined the rebellion 66 years ago when our neighbouring districts seized control of our electronics factories.

The electronics factory. Every time I even mention it, I feel the panic coming on. Just as the images of that horrific day 5 years ago begin to flood my mind, my mother walks in, as if she could sense my thoughts.

"Morning Elektra," she says sweetly whilst opening my curtains. "I see you've already gotten dressed..." she trails off, probably remembering the very same thing I was trying to forget about, or it's just a hint of paranoia, but it's too late. The images flood my head. The fire. The Peacekeepers. The abuse. It all hits me like a ton of bricks, and I sit on the bed, burying my face in my hands. My mother sits next to me, and as she places her hand on my shoulder, the tears begin.

We share an embrace for about five minutes before she lets go, and wipes my face. "You know, if you were selected for the reaping in this state, you'd probably have to go in with the label 'crybaby'," she says mockingly.

We both know that the odds for being selected are almost entirely in my favour. It's no secret that the pieces of paper with our names on are arranged so that those from the slum are more likely to be picked. The slum. Another place I want to forget. But I can't. Not with the electric fence separating the two social classes, looming over the entire district.

I make my way downstairs where mother has arranged an extra large reaping-day-special breakfast. The table is covered in pastries, fresh cheese, and a few glasses of fresh milk. I think what it must be like to be in the slum right now. Sitting in a room with at least five other people, desperately trying to ration what little tesserae remains. Then I think what it must be like to be in The Capitol. Swimming in food in a luxury bedroom, idly watching the television, eagerly anticipating the next set of children forced to kill one another to air. Part of me longs for the luxury of The Capitol, but would I too get excited over 24 kids killing one another?

My mother nudges my shoulder, snapping me out of my daydream. I glance at the clock. One thirty. We should leave now if we don't want to be fighting for a space when the people in the slum pour into the square. I'm just about to open the front door, when my mother stops me, and fastens something around my neck.  
"For luck," she says lightly, but the solemn tone can't be masked so well. I look at what she has given me; a pendant, with a poorly crafted wooden gear charm on the end. But then I see why she has given me it. On the back, in white paint, are the initials _LS_. Lucinda Sparke.

By the time we arrive, we have ten minutes before the electric fence goes off, and the slum population begin to enter. My mother gives me a quick hug before the Peacekeepers herd me into the pen, and takes her place near the stage. I see my friend Rose standing anxiously two rows in front. Her father has just lost his job, so for the first time, she has had to take out tesserae. Despite it only being four more entries, she is almost borderline hysterical. I want to go over there and tell her that her chances of being reaped are slim to none, but I'm interrupted by the sound of a thousand voices. The slum's gates have opened.

As soon as they begin to flow in, the Peacekeepers pull strange looking guns seemingly out of nowhere. I cringe as I realise these are the very same guns from that day. The day that tore my innocent, happy go lucky life apart at the seam.

Just as the last of the slum kids are herded into the pens, the clock strikes two, and the mayor steps onto the podium in front of the Justice Building. He tells the same old story of how Panem rose from the smouldering remains of what was once called North America, how the Districts betrayed The Capitol during the Dark Days, how 13 was obliterated, and how we have the Hunger Games to show our submission and loyalty to The Capitol.

He then directs our attention to the past Victors, of which only three remain alive. There's Beetee and Wiress, two victors who won their Games not too long ago, who appear to be in their thirties. And then there's the ancient Antony, who won one of the first ever Games at the tender age of twelve. Now, he's a crippled old man who looks as if he's about to fall down dead any minute.

Our attention is directed back to the podium where there are now two glass balls set up, each containing the names of every kid in 3. The mayor then introduces us to our new escort, an extravagantly flamboyant man by the name of Rory Parksson. He emerges on stage, his skin dyed the colour of extremely burned flesh. His hair, a mass of red curls all going upwards. His outfit, a skin-tight red suit with the shirt opened to reveal his blue chest hair. In fact, everything about him screams Capitol Couture. However, compared to the previous escort, his wild look appears tame.

"Happy Hunger Games!" he cries out flamboyantly. "And may the odds be _ever_in your favour!" He practically flounces over to the ball on the left. "Ladies first!" he yells passionately. He reaches in, and grabs the piece of paper. "Our female Tribute this year is..." Before he can finish, a sudden gust of wind blows the paper right out of his hand, and it flies skyward, disappearing into the clear blue sky.

"Well, it seems the odds were most certainly were in _her_favour!" he practically giggles. "Oh well, let's go again!" He reaches into the ball, and grabs a second piece of paper. He unfolds it, and the next two words he says completely tear everything apart.

"Elektra Sparke!"


	2. Chapter 2

I stand there, frozen. Partly in surprise, partly in fear. Is this real? Have I really just been sentenced to death? I think of the piece of paper that blew out of Rory's hands. That girl, whoever she is, should be trudging her feet as if they were solid lead blocks, not me. It just goes to show how something so simple can completely change the fate of two people.

Somehow, I am now on the stage, looking down on the crowd. I see my mother, distraught, shuddering, trying to hold back tears. It reminds me of her state when I was forced into the community home in the slum. That day.

I look elsewhere, before the tears start forming. I see Rose, looking equally as upset as my mother. At least she doesn't carry traumatic memories like my mother does.

"Now, before we choose our gentleman tribute, is there anyone who would like to volunteer for this charming young woman?" Rory's flamboyant voice echoes throughout the square. A few murmors, but nobody comes forward. How surprising that no one wants to go to their death instead of me.

Seeing no volunteers, Rory skips over to the males' ball.  
"And now, for our gentleman!" He grabs a slip of paper.  
"And this year's male tribute is... Samuel Tomson!" I freeze. It can't be.

The entire crowd goes silent, until all that can be heard is a quiet sob. The crowd then parts as two burly Peacekeepers force a sobbing boy onto the stage. I take a look at him, and make an audible gasp._This isn't right. It can't be! _I think to myself. I take another look at the tiny, sobbing child, burying his face in his hands, shaking. The memories return.

I had just been in the community home a week, when a tiny boy had arrived. He was no older than six, and his appearance suggested he had been extremely malnourished. His face was filthy, clothes torn. Almost as soon as he had settled in, the older kids continually beat him.

I had decided to protect him by letting him sleep in my room, and we soon bonded. I shared my food with him, and taught him ways to avoid the abusive children.

We continued to stay together for almost two years, until he was caught stealing bread. The Peacekeepers beat him unconscious, then threw him out of the top floor window. He wasn't seen again, and I assumed he was killed by either the beating, or the fall.

And now here he is, standing next to me, sobbing. The same boy from five years ago, is now going to be thrown into an arena operated by sadistic Gamemakers, and expected to kill. Then another thought dawns on me. When I met him, five years ago, he was six. Which means that right now, the oldest he could possibly be is eleven. One year too young to be a Tribute.

Rory walks over to the podium, and addresses the audience. "Now, are there any volunteers?" he asks. Silence. Not a murmur. Not even from the slum kids. No one. Not a single person, in all of District 3, even attempts to save this small boy from death. Then again, what should be expected? I remember one Games a few years back, where all the Tributes, minus the Careers, were either twelve or thirteen. Back then, nobody in any of the Districts volunteered, so what should be any different now?

Rory leaps over to him, and ruffles his black hair. "Don't be upset, this is a time for excitement! A time to show Panem just what your District is made of!" He just starts wailing louder. Rory crosses the stage, onto the poduime, and says his parting words. "Ladies and gentlemen, Elektra Sparke and Samuel Tomson!"

He walks off to the Justice Building, and the mayor takes centre stage again, and goes through the treaty of treason, to which I zone out. I glance at Samuel occasionally, but he's still got his face buried in his hands. I look at the crowd, who are exchanging looks of shock and nerve with one another. I see Rose, who has entirely broken down, her father comforting her.

The mayor finishes the treaty, and me and Samuel are made to shake hands. For the first time, I see his face clearly. Slightly long black hair, his ashen face soaked in tears, his grey eyes red from crying. Looking at him, he wouldn't look out of place in District 12, except for the skin tone. We break off, and turn to the crowd as the anthem of Panem plays. I see my mother, who has turned away, ignoring everything on the stage. I feel the tears coming, so I quickly look down, to see a slip of paper on the floor.

I immediately recognise the slip as the Tribute paper that blew away. I unfold it with my foot, and my body turns to ice as I see the name.

The anthem finishes, and the mayor dismisses the crowd. Me and Samuel are quickly taken into the Justice Building by the Peacekeepers. I am quickly placed in a room, and the door is shut. I quickly observe how rich the place is. A deep, lush carpet coloured a rich shade of red, with velvet curtains, the colour and texture identical to my mother's reaping day dress, a muted violet. I sit down, and try to comprehend what has just happened, and what my strategy should be, if any. But I can only think of one thing. The name on the paper that should have been selected.

ROSALINE WEATHERS


	3. Chapter 3

I sit there, fiddling with the curtain. I can't stop thinking about the name on the paper. Rose. My best friend's name was supposed to be read out by the flamboyant Rory, not mine.

Then another thought occurs. If she was called out, would I have volunteered? Or would I have turned a blind eye, like every other person? _I probably would have volunteered, probably,_I tell myself.

Suddenly, the door opens. It's my mother, face glimmering with tears. She sits next to me, and plays with my hair. She has never been this destroyed, not since we lost my father and Lucinda.

I still remember that day clearly. We were visiting my father at the factory, and Lucinda, my older sister, had gone to the bathroom. My parents were discussing usual things, such as how much my father would earn that month. I soon zoned out, instead fascinated by all the comuters moving by on the assembly line.

When I returned to my parents, they were in a heated argument about how my father suggested Lucinda should take out Tesserae. In a fit of rage, he poured some liquid over the control panel, and the entire factory burst into flames.

One of his co-workers managed to drag us from the blaze, before the factory exploded in a flaming cloud of smoke. We barely had time to register what had happened before the Peacekeepers arrived, armed with rifles.

They threw me and my mother out of the way, kicking us both, before advancing on my father. They shot him, several times in the head, before throwing his body onto the burning pile of rubble.

His face, black and bloody, melting in the fire, still haunts me to this day. As do my mother's desperate screams for Lucinda, who perished in the initial explosion.

After the horrendous ordeal, my mother was imprisoned, and I was taken to the Community home. Broken, and terrified, is it any wonder I was quick to become protective of those even more vulnerable than me?

My mother finally speaks. "Elektra, you have to win. I don't want to lose you, too." I realise what she means. I am the only thing she really has. But we both know that my chances of winning are almost non-existant. But I don't want to shatter the small glimmer of hope she is clinging onto so dearly.  
"I'll try. For you, and Lucinda." I say instead, holding the pendant.  
"That's my girl, always a fighter," she says, tears beginning to flow.

We then hug for what feels like forever, yet not long enough at the same time, until the Peacekeepers come in, telling her time is up. She kisses my forehead, and leaves.

I'm left alone for what seems to be only a second, when Rose walks in. She looks a wreck, even more so than my mother. She sits next to me, and breaks down.  
"Elekra..." she wimpers.  
"Yes?" I reply.  
"Elektra, I saw..." Her voice trails to a faint whisper "I saw the slip." She covers her face with her hands, shuddering. So she knows.

"Well, even if you did get reaped, I would have volunteered right away," I say in a voice I'm struggling to keep steady.  
"You would have really volunteered for me?" She asks, barely above a whisper.  
"Yes, I would have," I say, and she suddenly hugs me, before the Peacekeepers escort me out. She turns to me one last time.  
"Good luck!" She yells, desperate for the message to be heard as the door shuts.

I'm alone again, only this time, nobody else will come. However, the time with Rose has seemed to clear my head. I begin to think about what I will do in the Games, only now, I can actually think. I assess my current skills. I'm good with wiring and circuitry, but the chances of there being any electronics, besides the Cornucopia mines, are slim to none.

The Cornucopia. Every single Games, there is always a bloodbath. The Gamemakers usually set out the equipment in such a way that the thing you think you'll survive the longest with is placed close to the mouth of the golden horn, to ensure that at least some Tributes will not be able to resist temptation. The smarter tributes only grab the nearest thing, if that, and run. Usually, the bloodbath participants are the Careers, the powerhouse Tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 4, those who are too slow to flee the scene, and those poor Tributes that actually think they can stand a chance. I've already made it up in my mind that I won't be sticking around long after the Games begin.

My thoughts suddenly shift to Samuel. What if he tries to risk the Cornucopia? No, I can't get attatched to him. He probably won't last long anyway. I just have to completely desensitise myself from him before the Games.

The sound of the door opening brings me back to my senses. Two Peacekeepers are there, it's time to go. I walk over to them, and they lead me around to the back of the Justice Building, and shove me in a car.

The ride to the train station only takes twenty minutes, and as we pull in, I notice the cameras.

They are swarming the station, desperate to catch as much footage of me as possible. I glance at one of the screens on the nearest building, and see my expression seems almost indifferent to all this, which suits me fine.

When we pull up, the car is swarmed by film crews. They only retreat when the Peacekeepers cut a path through the people for me up to the train. As I walk, I am almost blinded by flashing cameras. I can already see myself on the cover of some ridiculous Capitol magazine.

I finally board the train, to see samuel sitting at a rich looking table, sobbing his heart out, with our mentors for the Games, Beetee and Wiress.


	4. Chapter 4

I sit opposite Wiress, before Rory bounces in followed by two people pulling a cart. My jaw practically drops when I see it is filled with food. Even Samuel looks up, taking a moment to see the food, before sinking his head into his hands again. The food is dished out, and we begin eating, silently.

I eventually break the silence, " So, do you have any strategies for us?"  
" If you mean for the arena, then you'll have to wait until we reach The Capitol. What we should be focusing on is getting your image just right, since that will be your main way of getting sponsors. Training is all well and good, but unless you're a powerhouse, strength won't get you very far." Beetee says, with an air of experience. Then again, he managed to come out alive, so why shouldn't I listen to him?

Wiress speaks up, " But telling us your strengths wouldn't be bad. It could help us, um..." she trails off, her eyes trained somewhere else.  
" Yes, if we knew your strengths, we could quickly devise a training regimen for the two of you. So, what are your strengths?" Beetee finishes off Wiress' sentence.

Oh great. My strengths. Since I got out of the Community Home, I haven't done much of anything, except basic exercise at school. Wait, the Community Home! The amount of time spent sneaking and hiding there for nearly four years had to have taken a lot of skill. Hunger Games level skill.  
"Well, I'm actually fairly decent at quickly hiding away, and sneaking around unnoticed, and have the skill to completely shut off an entire building's power supply in a matter of minutes." I say enthusiastically. Both Beetee and Wiress seem impressed, before looking at Samuel, who has come round enough to eat his food, with a look of disappointment. He hasn't told them anything they could work on. What if they ignore him entirely, leave him to die in the arena, whilst only focusing on my meagre talents? A powerful apprehension fills my body. I can't let them leave him.

"Samuel also can hide and move about virtually undetected!" I blurt out. Beetee and Wiress then begin whispering between themselves, and turn to face us, obviously with at least the approach decided. Just before they speak, Rory stands, looks at his watch, and quickly puts our food away. I am about to ask what's going on when he speaks out.  
"It's seven. You know what that means? It's time to watch the recap of the Reapings!" he trills, before bounding into the next cart.

We follow him into the room, which consists of a large luxury sofa, a drinks bar, and a massive television. I sit on the sofa, when Beetee hands me a clipboard and pen. Before I can ask why, he quickly tells me it's for taking any notes of the Tributes, including whether or not they seem like they will be ally-worthy. I had completely forgotten about alliances, except for the Career pack of Tributes from 1, 2 and 4. My plan was to stay with Samuel until we both die, but now, I can try to team up with another District. Rory switches on the massive screen, and I sit, prepared to take notes.

First up is District 1's reaping. A large girl with auburn hair makes her way to the stage, whom we quickly learn is called Ruby. The male's name is called, and a small child, obviously only twelve, makes his way to the stage, slowly. He barely reaches the first step when a barrage of male voices all yell out that they'll volunteer. The boy quickly slinks off into the crowd, and after ten minutes, Sheen, a massive boy with spiked brown hair, storms on to the stage, and shakes hands with Ruby. They'll definitely be joining the careers, so I count them out for being an ally.

The screen fades to District two, and the escort, a woman dressed like a rainbow, calls the girl's name, Sara. A fairly small girl with short blonde hair makes her way on to the stage, and snarls at the escort. Then again, I would be disgusted if I was reaped by a technicolour freakshow as well. She then trills out the male's name, Garry, and a big, stocky boy with very short dark hair waltzes on-stage, and flashes a smile at the nearest camera. Oh how the Capitol will be lapping that up. I cross them off the list of potential allies as well.

The scene changes to our Reaping, Rory bouncing about, Rose's slip flying out of his hands, me walking on to the stage, Samuel being dragged on the stage, breaking down, us shaking hands and walking off stage.

The next scene is an aerial shot of District 4, showing the Justice building right next to a beach, before zooming in on the Reaping. The escort calls the girl's name, and a girl with long, brown hair practically skips on-stage, in the same manner Rory does, and begins to giggle. Is she not aware that in less than two weeks, she'll be fighting for her life, or have already been killed? Then, I see it. A cold, calculating look that says 'I've already worked out 23 ways to kill somebody.'. The boy comes forth, a stocky boy with slightly curly bronze hair, by the name of Liam. They shake hands, and Tara, the girl, shoots him that same look, and he flinches slightly. The girl is a definite no-no for forming an alliance with, and the boy looks like it won't take long for him to become a Career. So far, nothing.

The scene cuts to 5, where they call out the name of the girl, Swift, and she walks up to the stage, brushing her red hair behind her ears. It's obvious she's holding back tears, and she looks down whilst the boy slowly makes his way on to the stage. He nervously plays with his brown hair, and looks at Swift, with a look that can only be a desperate plea for the two of them to not kill one another. Despite her reaction to the Reaping, Swift seems to carry an intelligent demeanor about her, which will prove to be deadly. She'll probably ending up being the type to work alone, and only making an alliance to backstab them, and take their items. The boy seems like an easy target, and would only end up as a liability rather than a useful ally. Still nothing. Hopefully the next District will have potential ally material.

And my hopes are dashed almost immediately. When the girl's name is called, nothing happens. The escort calls her name, Hollie, over and over, before the Peacekeepers practically carry her on to the stage. She's extremely thin, with slightly yellow skin, and thin sandy hair. She is obviously lost in the realm of Morphling, with little chance of escape. Hopefully her death is quick and painless. They call out the boy's name, and my dead hopes rise as I see him walk up to accept his fate. Olyver, with his sandy blonde hair and sky blue, trustworthy eyes, fills me with hope that I'll be able to befriend him. He seems smart as well. Before the screen fades to 7's Reaping, it cuts to the announcers, commenting on how some Tributes may have what it takes to be "The next Finnick Odair". However, I can't imagine any of them being the sort to have a long string of bed-time partners, unless they were forced against their will.

We are then shown 7's Reaping. The Tributes, Mysty and George, may be useful, but will be lucky to survive the slaughter-fest at the Cornucopia, judging from their appearances. I cross them out as not seeming to have a survival instinct.

8's Reaping is shown, and the Escort calls the girl's name. Lynn, a girl with thick brown hair, fumbles on-stage, obviously shocked. Then Kai, with his light hair spiked in a way only really seen in The Capitol, comes on, looking almost indifferent. It obviously hasn't hit him yet, the full extent of what this means. Lynn seems a good choice, but she looks like she will have little in the way of defense, whilst Kai will probably die at the bloodbath, unfortunately.

The screen transitions to District 9, and their Reaping begins. Pennie, a slightly tall girl, comes on stage, quickly tying her brown hair into a ponytail. Cole, a smaller boy, comes on, looking horrendously confused. The girl looks like she'll fare decently, so I add her to the list. The boy seems like the type to hide, so we may cross paths whilst sneaking, but he doesn't look confrontational. I also add his name.

District 10 is up next, and the cameras show an aerial shot of a meadow at sunset with cows grazing. It seems so picturesque, but this isn't a tourism program. This is The Hunger Games. They call the girl, Annabel, and she mounts the stage, crying. Seeing this girl like this makes me want to comfort her, as a mother would her child, despite her being the same age as me. They call the boy's name, Luke, and he walks up, looking as if he had just shut down, which he probably had, given the circumstances. I cross them off, as they seem like they'll band together, killing anything that moves.

The scene changes to that of District 11 and Jay, the female Tribute, walks up immediately. She seems just a little older than me, with dark skin, and darker hair, but she is painfully thin, which will be a large hinderance if I were to ally with her. I sit watching as the boy's name is called, and as he climbs the stage, the effect he has is immediate on us. Even Beetee and Wiress are shocked at this. This boy, whose name is Ash, looks like the spitting image of Samuel, down to the long, dark hair, and the ashen skin. I know that once we meet, Samuel will want to ally with him immediatelty. But he seems to have forgotton that this boy isn't someone he'll share a brief conversation, no, this boy will try to kill him, in the worst manner possible. The Tributes shake hands, and the screen fades to 12.

The female is called, Kathrynn, and she walks up to the stage, her grey eyes burning with hatred, a hatred that can be recognised. A hatred I share almost daily. A hatred against The Capitol, against The Hunger Games, against President Snow for doing this, forcing children to fight to the death in the most gruesome manner possible. Instantly, I write her name down, and circle it. I will definitely be trying to ally with this girl. The boy, Martyn, is then called, and he walks up to the stage. He looks at the girl, and the flicker of recognition is unmissable. They obviously know each other, and his deep blue eyes glimmer with sorrow through his windswept blonde hair. I also circle him. The screen fades to black, and the anthem of Panem begins. Beetee switches off the television.

I look at my clipboard, and see that out of 22 possible allies, I have managed to find six potential candidates. But any alliance will be short lived, as we all know the principle of The Hunger Games; 24 come in, one comes out.


	5. Chapter 5

I roll around in bed restlessly. Any hope I had of sleeping at all today was dashed when I saw my fellow Tributes. Sure, I've managed to find a few that could be befriended, but that was based on the 5 minutes I saw each Tribute for.

Frustrated, I go to the car with the television, pour myself a drink of warm milk, and sit on the sofa. I spend the next 10 minutes taking sips from the mug, and rolling the pendant around in my hands, until I spot Samuel, coming down the hall. From the looks of it, he's had no luck sleeping either. He sits down next to me, his face still stained with tears. For a moment we sit together, silently, until he speaks up.

"Elektra, I'm guessing you're wondering why I was reaped to be Tribute," he says. I look at him, shocked that he just said what has been on my mind since the slip was read out. "I'll tell you, but not here, somewhere more private. Ok?" he continues, and begins to walk down the hall, towards the back of the train.

I follow him out, and sit on the bench, looking as Panem flashes by us in the dark. I spot some lights in the distance. It must be another District, where they have also had to lose two more kids. But from our perspective, it looks like a thousand lanterns, waiting to take flight, to soar to the heavens, to leave this dreadful country. Samuel looks at me, then at the shrinking bundle of light.  
"I'll tell you why I was reaped," he begins, looking as the glow of the District fades into the darkness. "I lied about my age, so I could take out Tesserae for my family. Both my mother and father have no job, and me, being the oldest of my six brothers and sister, decided to try and get help. I lied about my age to take out the Tesserae, and having your name in there ten times as a slum kid obviously didn't work in my favour." he looks away, watching the brief glimpses of animals flit by, illuminated by the lights from the train.

I'm left speechless. This boy, this eleven year old boy, has allowed himself to be chosen to fight to the death for The Captol's amusement, to help feed his family. It takes a while, but I finally find the word to describe my current feeling. Sickened.

Samuel points to the distance and we watch as another District flies by. The milk and the night air have seemed to calm me, and we walk back into our cabins. I lie nearest to the window, watching the occasional flicker of light fly by. I manage to count about three Districts that fly by the window before drifting off.

I am awoken by Rory's incessant knocking, alerting me that we're due to arrive in The Capitol in about two hours. Disgruntled, I make my way to the closet, and grab a simple outfit; a white shirt and some loose-fitting pants. It doesn't matter what I'm wearing though; The Capitol's stylists will quickly alter me into something unrecognisable. Before I leave, I grab the pendant from yesterday's outfit on the floor, and fasten it on. I don't want to lose the one thing that gives me a sense of home.

I join Rory, Samuel and Beetee and Wiress at the table. We are served breakfast, eggs and hot chocolate. I haven't had hot chocolate since the new year's party several years ago, before everything took a turn for the worse. District 9 had grown too much cocoa for even The Capitol to consume, so President Snow gave some to the Districts that had their Tributes in the top 8 in the last Hunger Games, and since both Tributes from 3 lasted up to the top 4, until a tsunami wiped them both out, this secured enough for each citizen in the District. I remember those times, happy, with not a single worry.

After eating breakfast, and chugging the sweet hot chocolate, I sit in the main room, looking out of the window. I watch countless fields fly by, until I hear it. It's faint at first, but the fanfare of trumpets soon becomes clear. Rory comes in, telling us we're about to enter The Capitol, to put on the biggest smiles possible. I move next to Samuel, and we look out of the window, smiling, when we go through a tunnel.

When we emerge on the other side, it's as if we've been transported to another world. Large, candy coloured buildings line the gold-paved streets. Banners hang from the odd-shaped buildings, and the streets are lined with people, coloured every colour imaginable. Confetti rains down over the train, and the people start screaming, jumping, holding banners that read "Go District 3!". I'm taken back by this wondrous sight, and begin to giggle slightly, my inner child showing. I'm brought back when a yellow-skinned man with purple hair styled in a swirl throws himself at the window. Rory promptly shuts the blinds, complaining about how even among the most civilized, you can find uncouth scum. The screaming slowly dies down, until we reach the station, and the blinds open. We are then escorted by several Peacekeepers to a large, golden car.

We arrive at multicoloured building, and are ushered in. We are taken up the elevator, and I step out. Samuel continues up another floor. I'm having trouble making sense of the situation, when I see three women standing there, holding various tubes of cream, and rolls of tape.


	6. Chapter 6

I grimace as the strip of wax is pulled off my legs, leaving them red and smooth.  
"Sorry!" the bubbly woman with the pink wig pipes, "But we have to ensure that not even the slightest trace of body hair is visible!" I just groan as another wax strip is torn off my leg. Naturally, I have little hair on my body. But apparently even the sight of follicles is a major imperfection in Capitol women.

"Now, can you undress for us? We want to treat your body all at once," the woman with a harp tattoed to her shoulder asks. I'm tempted to punch her, corraling me into this shampoo-scented room, leaving my legs red raw, and now wanting me to undress? If it weren't for the situation I'm in, I would have left by now. Reluctantly, I agree, and quickly remove my outfit, and the woman with blue lipstick and stars painted on her face gathers it up, and presses a button. A silent young man comes in, takes the clothes, and vanishes. "Don't worry about your outfit, honey. I've ordered the Avox to take it to your room in the training centre, so you'll see it again," she says, whilst rubbing an odd scented cream all over my body. They quickly rinse it off, before putting a lotion as pink as the woman's wig all over me. The second it makes contact with my skin, it feels like every inch of me is on fire. I grit my teeth as they wash it off my body, leaving it very pink, and very smooth.

"There! Like a blank canvas for Apollo to craft upon!" The bubbly pink woman exclaims. she says his name with immense respect. Although I'm so sore and tired, I wouldn't care if my stylist was President Snow himself. The three women walk through the door on the other end of the room, obviously to get this 'Apollo'. I spot a green robe draped over one of the desks, and quickly slip it on.

The door opens, and instead of the babbling women, a man walks in. I'm surprised at how normal he looks. He looks more like a District citizen than a stylist. His blonde hair is slightly shaggy, obviously needing a haircut. His glasses are simple circular ones that don't distract. The only odd thing about him is the fact he has a pair of headphones around his neck.

"Hello there, Elektra, is it? I'll be your stylist for the Games. My name's Apollo, if the prep team haven't already informed you of me," he says, sighing slightly. I might be imagining it, but there seems to be an almost sombre tone to his voice, "Now, if you don't mind, could you take off that robe? I need to make sure my measurements are correct," he instructs, and eases the robe off of me. He pulls some measuring tape from his pocket, and begins to measure me. I try to engage eye contact, but his headphones captivate me for some reason. Then I see the emblem on the side of it; District 3.

"Interested in my headphones?" he looks up from measuring me, "They're the only surviving pair out there. I got the first manufactured pair when they were first made, but the factory they were made in blew up or something," he finishes measuring, pleased with the results. But I don't care about my measurements.  
"My father worked in the factory that produced the headphones," I say, "But he was killed when it went up in flames," I trail off, not wanting to relive that day again. Not now.  
"I'm so sorry to hear that. I couldn't imagine they would have sentimental value to someone else I had no idea existed until they were thrown into this bloody deathmatch of a game," he says, his words laced with venom. He obviously realises he's said something wrong, and quickly looks around, as if he's being watched, "Sorry, it's just I'm sick of all these wonderful designs of mine being placed on people who will be dead by the next month," he says, "And I'm also sick of having to compose the same music again and again. It's always the same triumphant, foreboding theme for Districts 1 and 2," he continues. So that's what the headphones are for, he's the composer for the music used in the reruns of the Games, "I'm hoping for a new District to win, so I can try other styles of music out," he glances at the clock, "Well, look at the time. We have half an hour before the Chariot Rides begin."

We walk through into another room, and Apollo blindfolds me. I instantly panic, thinking that when I take the blindfold off, I'll be in the arena; stark naked, with Careers armed, charging for me. However, the reality is far better when Apollo takes off the blindfold, and I'm dressed in my Chariot outfit; a black dress, with matching tights. at the ends of the sleeves, there are small devices, and I see the gear in the centre of the suit, coloured like the gears in the factories back home.  
"Hope it's not too gaudy for you," he says, then hurries me to the elevator, and we head down to the basement.

When the door opens, I see 12 chariots, each with the Tributes boarding their respective District's. I see Samuel, wearing a matching outfit, with a woman with multicoloured hair, and a dress covered in fake stars. They quickly guide us to our chariot, and the wall at the far end opens up. I hear the screams of the crowd before the entrance is opened fully. We board the chariot, and the stylists give us our instructions.  
"Samuel, I want you to look the picture of innocence. The crowd will eat that up!" the multicoloured woman instructs.  
"And Elektra, smile and blow kisses. The Capitol loves that." Apollo says to me, "And one more thing," he quickly attatches the pendant to me. "I thought your District token complimented your outfit quite well."

And we're off. The horses pull the chariots out into the street, the evening sun setting. I see the crowd scream and wave and blow kisses in every direction. I smile and wave, as instructed, and Samuel begins giggling in a way only a child could. We turn a corner, and the street is lined with TV crews. Just as our chariot pulls into view, the gears on our chests begin to spin, creating cyan veins of light that reach every corner of our bodies, illuminating us in a captivating manner in the setting sun. The current reaches our shoulders and wrists, and the devices pour out smoke, concealing our bodies, but showing the veins of light. I wave, and the veins dance about, as if they're alive. Samuel spins, creating a ring of light. I see from the screens that we truly look stunning. The smoke subsides, and we appear, the black of our suits compliments the brightness of our lightshow. The screen then shifts to District 4, who aren't wearing anything except fish tails that curve like an ocean wave. _At least we outshone a Career District,_I think, as the chariots pull to a hault.

We remain in the square, and I watch as the camera zooms in on each chariot. They do this a couple more times before the balcony above us lights up. President Snow appears on the balcony, and every camera zooms in on him.

"Hello and welcome, Tributes and citizens, to the 66th annual Hunger Games!" The very sound of his voice sends the crowd into hysterics. A loud fanfare begins, and the chariots pull down a street to a large building. As we make it through the entrance, I see Beetee, Wiress, Rory, and the stylists waiting to see us.

"Great job, you two. You really were quite a sight!" Beetee exclaims as the lights on my suit die down. They help us off the chariots, and I see the Tributes from District 12 looking over, obviously impressed, before their surly mentor mutters something incomprehendible, and drags them off.

We walk up a flight of stairs, to an elevator, and Rory presses the button marked '3'. We arrive on the floor, and step out of the elevator. Then it dawns on me. This is the Training Centre Tower. Which means that the Games are only a matter of days away. And tomorrow, I come face to face with the people that want to kill me.


	7. Chapter 7

My slumber is filled with nightmares. I'm in the arena, and the floor turns to water. The District 4 Tributes, still in their Chariot Parade costumes, swim towards me, armed with solid gold tridents. Then I'm alone with the Morphling girl from 6, and she turns into a golden wasp, and stings my arm. The pain is unbearable. Suddenly, I wake, to see my window open, and hear a buzz. A golden wasp, which I now realise is a Tracker Jacker, jabs me with its stinger. The world instantly becomes one of flashy colours and shapes, then blackness.

I wake to find Wiress and Rory standing over my bed, injecting something into my arm. Then I see the lump. It's bright red, and the size of a plum. The syringe jabs right into the lump, and an intense agony fills my body. I black out again.

When I come to, I see Beetee standing over me, looking at my arm. I look at it too, to see the lump has vanished. I look at the clock, and see the time. 7:30. I haven't missed training.  
"You sure did cause a commotion. From the sound of it, we thought you were being tortured or something," Beetee says. I'm confused. Did I cry out when stung? "Anyway, it turns out your window has a faulty catch, and a Tracker Jacker made its way in somehow. Good thing it only stung once," he glances over at the clock, "If you want to make it to training on time, and have breakfast, I'd suggest you get ready now," he walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I climb out of bed, and as soon as both my feet are on the floor, everything seems to spin. Carefully, I make my way to the dresser, to find my outfit; a dark blue jumpsuit, with the number 3 on the back. I ease it on, flinching slightly as the body-hugging fabric makes contact with the sting.

I make my way to the dining room, and find my mentors, Samuel, and Rory already finishing off their breakfast. I sit down, and a silent young man brings a plate of toast, with an unusual looking spread on it.  
"It'll give you enough energy to last the day," Rory quickly explains. The silent man places the food in front of me, and quickly vanishes.

After breakfast, we are taken to a new elevator. Just before I go in, Wiress approaches me, "Elektra, because of your sting, doing weapons training wouldn't be," she stops, and looks down.  
"What Wiress is saying is that because the venom hasn't made its way out fully, you won't be at full strength until tomorrow. For today, I'd advise you to try the other stations, such as the edible plants, and try to see if anyone could be an ally." the doors close, and the elevator begins to move.

We're quick to join the other Tributes as the training instructor goes through the rules. How Tributes aren't to engage in combat with one another, and to stick to the advice given by our mentors. She dismisses us, and we go off to the various stations. I see the Tributes from 1, 2 and 4 crowding around the combat and weapons stations. Samuel goes off to the empty station, edible plants. The instructor sets up a computer with a test on all the possible types of berries found in the Games over the years. Samuel finishes his test after a while, scoring 57%. The instructor congratulates him on such a high score for one so young, and resets it for me.

The questions are quite simple at first, showing obvious berries, such as blueberries, then get progressively harder, showing plants from the Games where almost everything was poisonous. The final question shows a berry as dark as the night sky, with blood red juice, and a small nut in the centre. I know it immediately. Nightlock. I'm about to press the 'Toxic' button when a voice stops me.  
"Actually, there is a way to consume Nightlock safely," I turn to find the male Tribute from 6, "Inside the nut, there's a powder. We use that as the main ingredient for Morphling, besides sweeteners for when it's transported to the Capitol," he presses the 'Safe' button.  
"That's quite impressive, young man. Very few know this fact. It is true that the powder inside the Nightlock that doubles as an extremely powerful painkiller." the instructor seems impressed with us. I see the score for my test, 84%.

"Thanks for telling me, um," his name slips my mind as I thank him,  
"Olyver," he replies, smiling with a friendly tone, "My mentor mumbled something about allies this morning, and all the other Tributes so far have just brushed me off, saying I'll be dead within minutes. You seem nice enough, and haven't hurled abuse at me yet. So how's about it?"

Before I can reply, he goes off to the camouflage station, where his partner, the Morphling addict, has poured pretty much every colour available over herself. He talks to her, slowly. How helpless she seems, she will never stand a fighting chance in the Arena. At least Samuel can try and train. I turn to face him, to see he's gone. I look around, to find him talking with the Tribute from 11, the twelve year old.

I go off to the traps station, and try learning how to set a snare, but with no luck. I'm just about to walk off when the pair from 12 approach me. The girl sees my poor attempt at a snare, and helps me finish it.  
"My older brother taught me back home," she says, "Of course, mine aren't as good as his, but they're still quite impressive." our conversation is cut off by an obnoxious laughter.

I look behind me to find Samuel in a heap on the floor, the Career Tributes laughing and hurling insults at him. I begin to walk over to help Samuel, but I finally get a good look at the Careers. The males from 1 and 2 tower over everyone else, as does the girl from 1. The girl from 2 and both from 4 look slightly twisted, as if they're about to go into a killing frenzy. Before I can hide away, they move on, leaving a sobbing Samuel behind. Instinctively, I run over to him, and cradle him in my arms. It takes a minute, but he quickly calms down, me stroking his hair. Once he's calmed, I take him to the traps station in the corner, where the two from 12 are still playing with snares and nets.

We spend the rest of the day with the Tributes from 12, Martyn and Kathrynn, avoiding any stations the Careers prefer, until we head back to the elevators at the end of the day. We meet up with Beetee and Wiress, and discuss the events of the training. I tell them of the boy from 6, but they are quick to bring up the problem of his partner. I also tell them of District 12, and their known skills. A nod of approval. Samuel tells them of how he befriended his lookalike from 11. They exchange a disapproving glance, but decide it'll be beneficial for him to have someone similar to him in the arena. We finish dinner and make our way to our rooms, exhausted from today. I look out of the now unopenable window, and the reality creeps into my head. In 4 days, I'll be in the arena.


	8. Chapter 8

My slumber is disturbed by Rory's incessant rapping on the door, exclaiming how if I don't get up now we'll be late again. I groan and slide out of bed. What is it with the Capitol and punctuality? The world's not going anywhere without them.

After dressing, I make my way to breakfast, and eat some fruit glazed with honey. I barely have time to call the avox over to take my plate away before Rory ushers me and Samuel to the elevator. We arrive at the same time as another district. Already the Careers have taken over the weapons station.

"Kinda stupid, don't you think?" I turn to see the pair from 6; the bright looking boy and the drug addict, "All they've been doing is throwing a few spears around. Imagine how hilarious it'd be if we were in a poisonous jungle with no weapons in the Cornucopia. They'd be dead within two days," the boy walks off with his district partner, who is visibly shuddering. Withdrawl.

I head over to the healing station where the instructor makes me and the girl from 8 take turns bandaging each other up. She appears uncomfortable whilst doing this, though it's natural. After all, I could be her potential murderer. Whatever it is, she complies, and we spend the rest of the morning wrapping sterile cloth around each other in silence. Both of us are relieved when the head instructor tells us it's lunch break.

Samuel sits with me, and we discuss today's events so far. I tell him about the heaing station, and he tells me how him and the boy from 11 managed to get onto the weapons station. It turns out he's quite good with a knife.

After lunch, I return early to the weapons station. I'm in luck, it's empty, save for Kathrynn. She's a natural with a dagger, and not half bad with a spear. I try the archery segment. It only takes 5 minutes to realise that if I was surrounded and only had the bow and arrow, I'd be dead. We both then try out the hand to hand combat section. I'm instantly pinned by my sparring partner, whilst Kathrynn manages to slide out of the grip, and trip her partner. She then walks off to the camouflage station, whist I try out the knife throwing. It's an improvement over archery, but it's clear that confrontation won't help me in the arena.

We arrive on our floor to find another massive meal laid out on the table. Beetee and Wiress are quick to ask about training. They're pleased to find out Samuel can handle a weapon, but are dissappointed at my lack of physical prowess. I guess I'll be relying on my smarts to help me in the games. Beetee then asks us what we'll be showing the Gamemakers tomorrow in our private training sessions. I had completely forgotten about that.  
"Don't worry, I have it covered," no, no I don't, "I'll give them a memorable performance."

I can't sleep. I roll around in bed, head full of anxious thoughts. Tomorrow's my evaluation session with the Gamemakers. This time tomorrow I'll have my training score, which will decide whether or not I'm worth being sponsored in the arena. What's it matter? I'm doomed to die in the Cornucopia bloodbath anyway. No, mustn't think like that, not if I'm planning on coming home. But if I win, that means Samuel will have to die. I push the thought away instantly. A pink light flashes through the window. I get out of bed, and look out the window. There's some sort of party going on around the training centre. Must be part of the _enthralling_festivities. I crawl back into bed, and before I'm aware, I'm drawn into the realm of slumber

I wake, and open the door just as Rory walks down the hall.  
"Oh, goodie! Up early, I see," of course, this is the highlight of his life, me getting up early. Or at least the explosive optimism in his voice thinks so.

Breakfast flies by, Wiress telling us to show them everything we have learned. The next thing I know, we're in the waiting room. The woman calls in the District 1 male, and I watch as he walks in, brimming with confidence. About half an hour later, his partner is called in.

After two hours, she calls Samuel's name. He freezes.  
"It'll be okay, just show them everything you're good at," he nods, then walks through the door, in the same fashion I walked onto the stage when reaped.

My mind wanders, worrying about Samuel. _What if he does something wrong and gets a low score? Or if he upset the Gamemakers, and they ensure he's killed in the most gruesome manner? Or what if_-

"Elektra Sparke," the woman is standing in front of me, "Today, please." I get up, and walk through the door into the private training room.

I find the Gamemakers on a raised platform in the centre of the room, talking and drinking. The head Gamemaker, a dark skinned woman with red hair, looks at me with steely eyes.  
"District 3, you have half an hour."

I go over to the knot tying station, and set up the snare that Kathrynn showed me. She said she was taught it by her older brother, and it never fails to catch prey. I grab a dummy, and push it into my trap. It ends up hanging by its neck. I walk over to the knives and grab the knife I had been working with. I throw it, aiming for the head. Instead, it hits the heart, and fake blood spews everywhere.

"Thank you, District 3. You may go." I bow, and place the knife back before heading to the exit.

I arrive on floor 3, and find Samuel and Beetee talking in the main room. I hear Beetee offering words of encouragement to him, before he looks at me.  
"How'd it go?"  
"I strung a dummy by the neck, and threw a knife into its heart," he looks at me for a moment, assessing my words, but Rory bounds in, followed by dinner.

I silently eat, watching our two mentors discuss our training. They don't appear upset, so I take it as a good sign. Just as I finish eating, Rory skips into the living room, giggling about how the training scores will be shown in a few minutes. We follow him, and he puts the TV on.

On the screen are Caesar Flickerman, the host of the interviews for the best part of 20 years, and Claudius Templesmith, the announcer for the arena. Caesar speaks up.

"And now, the moment you've all been anticipating, the tribute training scores!" Everyone tenses up, "District 1's Sheen, with a score of 9!" 9. He'll be a force to be reckoned with.  
"And his district partner Ruby! With a score of 10!"  
"District 2's Garry! Also with a score of 10!" so far, we have a deady pack of Careers.  
"And from the same district, Sara! Coming away with an 11!" this isn't good. I can see it on Beetee's face. Only once before have I seen someone with an 11, a boy from 1 a few years back.  
"Now for District 3!" everything becomes silent as we watch the screen.  
"District 3's Samuel! With a training score of 5!" Wiress applauds and Rory squeezes him.  
"And his partner Elektra! With a nice score of 8!" I'm in disbelief. How did I get such a high score?

As if sensing my thoughts, Beetee speaks, "They must've liked your handiwork with a knife. Nobody ever hits the heart on the first try. Congratulations. To the both of you." I'm then thrown into Rory's deathgrip.  
"Ooh my Elekky-poo! I knew you would win them over!" he squeals in delight. When I look back at the screen, Kathrynn's score is showing, 7.  
"Any stand outs?" I ask Beetee.  
"Well, besides the girl with the 11, nothing. Although one tribute did score a 2," I know who it is before he says it. The girl from 6. The addict.  
"Now tomorrow is the night of the interviews. You'll spend 4 hours with us preparing for them. So I'd get some sleep, if I were you. After all, the games are less than 48 hours away."


	9. Chapter 9

I wake to see the early morning rays shining through my window, and for a moment forget where I am. Upon remembering, my heart drops to my stomach. Today is my last day in the Capitol before the games. I get dressed and join the others for breakfast. The mood is sombre, it's obvious everyone realises that I'll be in the arena tomorrow, except Rory, who's absently humming a tune to himself whilst filing his nails.

After breakfast, we discuss today's plans. We'll spend 4 hours with our mentors coming up with our strategy for the interview, then another 4 with our stylists preparing our outfits. I'm spending the morning with Beetee, and Samuel with Wiress. I'm about to tell Beetee that I don't think having Wiress alone with him'll be beneficial when he explains,  
"Don't worry, Wiress may be withdrawn around you and me, but she works wonders with younger tributes."

We then go into the empty rooms along the hall, and begin coaching,  
"Now, shall we try finding an angle for you in the interview?" we spend about an hour trying out various angles, some more successful than others. We tried sexy, my body type is wrong. Intimidating and bloodthirsty, I'm too innocent. Outgoing, I'm too quiet.

Finally, we settle on naive, I'll go on about how pretty the Capitol looks, and talk about how I'll be going home. After a couple of hours of practicing, We've nailed it. We then go back into the dining room where our stylists are. Samuel's approach to the interview is cute and mysterious. After some lunch, we go off with our stylists.

Once I get to the makeover room, Apollo has me undress.  
"Now, for your interview outfit, I've decided on tastefully combining the elements of your reaping dress with your chariot outfit. It should go well with your interview angle," he does my hair up, and adds some light makeup to highlight my features. He then covers my eyes in a similar fashion to the chariot rides, and I feel somehing being pulled onto my body.

When he uncovers my eyes, I see simplistic genious.

It's a plain white dress with veins running along it. He presses a button, and blue light pulses through them. It may not be the flashiest, but it suits me to a T. I spend a few minutes getting used to the dress, before we leave for the interviews.

When we arrive, I already see the crowd piling up, and feel a nervous stab. Apollo holds me,  
"Remember, smile and follow your mentor's instructions and you'll do fine. I have to go now. Look out for your district partner,"

I take my seat in the waiting area, when I see Samuel. He's wearing a black tuxedo with a few blinking lights that make him look younger and more vulnerable than he already is. He sits down, and loud music is blasted through the square. The show has begun.

"Good evening, Panem! And welcome to the 66th annual HUNGER GAMES!" the crowd roars in applaud as Caesar Flickerman makes his way on stage. His hair is dyed bright yellow along with his lips,  
"I'm your host, Caesar Flickerman!" more roaring from the crowd,  
"I bet you can't wait to meet this years contestants! Well the wait is over! Because here is the lovely District 1 lady, Ruby!" she walks up to him, waving to the crowd, wearing a low-cut red dress.  
"Now Ruby, how are you enjoying the Capitol?"  
"I love it, Caesar! The only bad thing is that I have to leave tomorrow. And the longing to return will be the death of me!" she pretends to faint, and the crowd goes wild. Nerves begin to overtake me. I try to blank out, focusing on nothing, until the boy from 2 returns to his seat.  
"Now give it up for District 3's contestant, miss Elektra!" I make my way to the seat next to him, the crowd going crazy as I activate the dress.  
"Good evening, Elektra. I must say, I'm loving your outfits! It's as if your stylist knew that you were destined to wear them! Your thoughts?" Remember the angle,  
"I love, love, love them Caesar! And look at this one, it carries the lights from my parade outfit!" I stand and twirl, the audience screaming.  
"You seem to be loving the outfits, but what's your opinion on our fine Capitol?"  
"It's absolutely divine, Caesar! The food, the accomodation, it's all a dream come true. Too bad I'll be leaving to go home soon after winning the games."  
"Oh ho ho, loving AND confident! So got any plans for the games?"  
"Yes, to make my time there as enjoyable as possible!" I see the glare from the Careers, and I smile directly at the crowd until the buzzer goes off. I quickly slink back into my seat, hoping it was enough. I watch as Samuel makes his way centre-stage, the crowd 'Aww'ing as he struggles to climb onto the hot seat.

"Woah, there! What a small one we've got here!" Samuel giggles, ensuing more cheering.  
"Yes, I'm small!" Samuel flashes an innocent smile at the crowd.  
"So how's the Capitol treating you, little fella?"  
"Oh, it's just so big! I feel like a little mouse here! The buildings are so big, I think they're going to eat me!" he motions with his arms the size. Caesar lets out a hearty chuckle.  
"So, looking forward to the games?"  
"Yes, I have a super secret plan to win, and I can't tell anybody! Not even you!" Caesar exaggerates a frown, and Samuel zips his mouth, and shakes his head.  
The buzzer goes off, and Samuel smiles once more before returning to his seat.

I spend the rest of the evening zoning in and out, picking out certain aspects, such as the boy from 6 telling the crowd of his 10 year old sister, and the boy from 12 telling a story about a live chicken escaping the butcher which sets the crowd off roaring with laughter. Once the interviews are done, we stand for the anthem, and Caesar tells the adoring crowd to tune in tomorrow to see us compete. We then leave, returning to our training centre floor.

When I arrive, I barely stay awake whilst eating dinner, the interviews have drained me. I drag myself to my room, wash the makeup off me, take my dress off, and slide under the covers.

I wake up to the charming sound of Rory's impatience. I crawl out of bed, shower, and get dressed. I go to the main room, to find everyone with a stone cold expression.  
"2 hours to launch," Wiress mumbles. Launch. It hits me. The games begin today. Fear racks my body, and I stumble backwards, my appetite gone. Once Samuel either finishes or loses his appetite too, we are brought outside the training centre to a hovercraft. The sheer size of the thing terrifies me. Rory walks us underneath the monstrous vehicle, and quickly scuttles away.

I look up at the underside of the hovercraft, wondering how I'm getting up there, when we're suddenly moving up towards the opening in the vehicle. I let out a quick shriek when I can't move my body, and let out a sigh of relief when I'm safely inside. I make my way to a seat, and look out of a window when I feel a sharp pain in my arm. I turn to see a woman injecting me with something.

"Don't panic, it's just your tracker for the arena," she pulls the syringe out, leaving a visible lump. It's not as bad as the tracker jacker sting, but it's stil noticeable.

Suddenly, the hovercraft jerks, and I watch as the candy coloured city grows distant. I'd be happy to get out of there, if it weren't for the fact that I'm leaving there to die. The hovercraft speeds up, and everything becomes a blur, until the windows black out. I'm left in darkness until the hovercraft stops, and I'm lead out by the woman that injected me. When I see the room she's brought me to, my heart catches in my throat. I'm in the launch room. A simple grey room with a seat, and a platform in the corner. A voice rings out saying that we have half an hour before launch.

My body racks with fear, and all the emotions that have been building up over the past few days explode out of me. I begin to sob and shudder. I scream, punching the sofa, wailing about how I miss home, until the door opens.

It's Apollo, carrying some clothes. The arena outfit that'll be worn by all the tributes. The outfit I'll probably die in. I put it on; a black shirt under a grey fleece with black sweatpants and running boots. He then hands me something, my pendant.

"Your district token, correct? It cleared the review board, although they changed the cord material so you can't strangle someone with it," he fastens it onto me.  
"Thank you. For helping me stand out. Your designs are quite wonderful," I embrace him, grateful.  
"Now don't go out there and die; I don't want all my work to be in vain, now do I?" he whispers into my ear. The voice announces there's two minutes left. He leads me to the platform, and gives me final advice.

"Remember, keep calm, avoid conflict, and stay alive. Good luck out there; may the odds be ever in your favour," the glass tube lowers, cutting me off from him. Everything I've tried to keep calm flies out of the window, and I begin to shake.

_Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm..._

The light of day blinds me, and the first thing I see is the Cornucopia's golden shine . Panic overtakes as I try to make out my surroundings, but I can't focus. I catch a glimpse of a few buildings, before laughter breaks all my concentration.

I see the boy from 1 laughing arrogantly, and hear the girl from 2 yell.  
"Take out the druggie!" I see the girl from 6 standing few plates away from me, looking oblivious but shaky. I then see the boy from 1 throw something, his district token, a wooden ball, at her. It hits her leg, but she's unfazed. The ball rolls off her platform, and time slows down. I know what they're planning to do, and they've just-

**_BOOM!_**

Her platform goes up in smoke, and I see rugged pieces of flesh rain down. I want to throw up. I barely hear the gong ring out over my heartbeat, and Claudius Templesmith's booming voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 66th annual Hunger Games begin!"


	10. Chapter 10

PART 2 - BLOODSHED

Running. That's what I should be doing, but I'm not. I'm looking at the spot where a tribute was killled before the games even began. I spot something. Samuel, running out with a backpack. This stirs me into action. I sprint off my platform, grab the nearest backpack, and make a beeline towards the taller buildings.

But I don't make it far before I'm being pursued. The pair from 4 are right behind me, the girl armed with a trident, the boy tossing knives at me. One knife hits my arm, and I scream in pain. I'm going to die in the bloodbath. The voices of the two Careers changes direction, and I look as they throw countless knives at Samuel. No, not Samuel. The boy from 11 with a similar appearance. He cries out as the gleaming trident pierces his chest, blood spewing everywhere. I run faster, dirt becoming solid pavement. I look up, and this one glance tells me the arena's design. A city, filled with towering buildings that pierce the clouds. I glance behind me. My pursuers have left me alone for the time being.

I continue walking through the empty streets. All the buildings look immaculate; it's almost unnerving. Afternoon soon turns to evening, and I settle inside one of the many buildings. I open my backpack, when a deafening exposion sounds out. For a moment, I think it's another mine blowing up, when I remember it's the cannon that signifies the deat of a tribute. Another one fires, and I count 8 in total. Which leaves 16 of us left. The pain in my arm increases, and I see a large gash, but it isn't that deep. I open my backpack, and find a half full bottle of water, two bags of nuts, a roll of bandage, and a knife. It's not as sharp as the ones in the training centre, or the one the boy from 4 threw at me, but it'll still prove useful. I tear some of the bandage off the roll, and wrap it around my wound. This should keep infection away for now.

The sun's going down now, and I find out none of the buildings have electricity. At least they're insulated. I drink a mouthful of water, and a handful of the nuts. They're not as flavourful as the ones in the Capitol, but here in the arena, I should be grateful they're not poisoned.

I'm startled by the loud blast of the anthem. It's as if someone's put an entire orchestra right next to my ears. A bright light appears in the sky. It's the screen that shows the fallen tributes.

First up is the boy from 5. Which means Samuel made it out alive. Then the girl from 6. Both from 7. Both from 9. The girl from 10, and the boy from 11. I make a mental note to look for either the pair from 12 or Samuel tomorrow.

I'm woken by a scream. I look outside to find the girl from 5 writhing in pain, flailing her arms wildly. I then see the golden swarm behind her. Tracker jackers. They encompass her, her shrieks growing wilder and more desperate. Her skin begins to bloat, her stings inflating. She stops screaming, and begins grasping her throat. Her windpipe must be shut off. Finally, she stops moving and slumps to the floor, lifeless. The cannon confirms her death. I look for a moment, before the wasps begin to move towards my building. One gets through a crack in the window, followed by thousands more. Quickly, I grab my bag, and run out the back exit, slamming the door shut as I go. Now, I'm not in a back yard, like I expected, but another street. I see the sun slowly rising, at least I slept the night. I walk down the street, followed by two more, until I hear voices.

I draw my knife, and retreat to the shadows, praying I'm not found. I look around the corner, and see the party responsible. The boys from 6, 8 and 10. The boy from 6's eyes meet mine, and he moves towards me. I grip my knife so hard my knuckes turn white. I look up, and see him just inches away from me.

"Hey," he says, as if this is just some regular conversation, "How's it going?"  
"Fine, fine. If it weren't for the fact we'll all be dead within a few days," he chuckles at this.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, we helped each other in training, remember? I told you the secret of nightlock," I remember. I also remember promising an alliance with him.  
"So, you're proposing we ally?" I'm still skeptical. He could have my death already planned out.  
"Yeah. I am. So are you okay with this?" I could ally with them for the time being, then break off when I find Samuel.  
"Alright. But don't try any backstabbing. I'm highly perceptive," I'm not. But I hope they'll think so.

Turns out they actually have quite a few supplies. Five full bottles of water, a week's worth of food, and enough medical equipment to raise the dead.  
"Luke! Get a bottle of water and two packs of dried fruit," the boy from 10 pulls out a large water bottle filled to the brim with water, and two big packs of dried fruit.  
"Olyver, you sure you want to give her this? What if she runs in the night?"  
"She won't. I'm sure of it," he hands over the supplies. At least I'm not in danger of starving.

Suddenly, the boy from 8 runs around the corner, then back, terrified.  
"O-Olyver. Careers. Coming. Run!"  
"You heard Kai, let's go!"  
Just as I pack the last of my food into the pack, I hear the shouting and cheering of the Careers, and look behind me to see the girl from 8 staggering, bloody. The rest of my alliance have vanished, except for Kai, who's seen his district partner. I then see the slightly open drain cover. The sewers. I fully open the cover, and Kai begins to yell.  
"Lynn! _Lynn!_" he begins to run forward, and I grab the back of his shirt, stopping him. I watch as the boy from 2 hacks at her with a sword, cutting off both her arms. The only sounds are her wretched sobs and his sadistic laughter. I look away, and jump down into the sewer. I barely touch the floor before I hear the cannon. I take a look at my new surroundings. A river network of luminous green sludge, paths on either side of the rivers. Kai still hasn't come down. Luke goes back up, and pulls him down. His eyes are puffed up from excessive crying, and he's shaking.

"Gone," Of course, that was his district partner, "She's gone, but I promised. I promised her family," he trails off, sobbing. He composes himself again, "I promised them she'd get home, not get mutilated by a derranged killer," he clenches his fists, shaking again. His voice reduces to a whisper, "Lynn. Lynn, I'm sorry. I swear, I'll make sure that monster dies. I won't let him win." his voice catches on 'win', and he buries his face into his hands, shuddering.

Olyver climbs back outside.  
"Clear!"  
We climb back up, and just as I leave, I swear I hear a low growl. But that's not worth thinking about now, not when your death is lurking around every corner.

We find another abandoned house, and decide to spend the night there. We finish unpacking when the anthem begins. I look out of the window, seeing today's deaths. The girl from 5. And Lynn, the girl from 8. Kai makes some sort of salute to her image. I drink some more water, eat a little more food, and drift off.

_So I didn't find Samuel. I hope he's doing alright..._

I wake early, the sun not yet fully up. I hear a faint whimper from outside. I clutch my knife, and peer out of the window. Upon seeing the source of the sound I drop my knife. Bloodied, weak and completeyl defenseless, but alive.

Samuel.


	11. Chapter 11

I can't believe it. I've found him, and he's alive.

"Samuel!" I cry out of the window. He looks directly at me, a long gash across his face. I run outside, and embrace him.  
"You're alright!"  
"Of course, it's not like I did nothing in training," he smiles at me, and I smile back. He's okay. A little beaten up, but okay.  
"What's going on, Elektra?" Olyver stands at the doorway, half awake, "You found your district partner? Oh, you did! Bring him in, we'll treat his wounds,"  
"Elektra, are they going to hurt me?" he shakes slightly.  
"No, they're my allies. If they hurt you, I'll kill them before you can say 'Ow',"

He cringes slightly as Olyver cleans his gash.  
"How'd you get that nasty injury, anyway?"  
"At the Cornucopia, I got out, but the boy from District 1 followed me. He sliced me with his sword. But I escaped when they saw District 7 sneaking away, and got distracted. Ouch!" his eyes are pricked with tears as the disinfectant makes contact with the wound. I tense up, thinking that Olyver did this on purpose, but he quickly apologises.  
"Got any food?" Samuel shakes his head.  
"Someone stole my bag when I was asleep,"  
"Well, we have plenty of- Oh no," I look at the pile of bags. The bag with food and water isn't there. And I finished my personal supply last night.  
"What?! We must have left it in the sewers yesterday. Kai, Luke. Get up." the sewers. I think back to that noise I heard. Something lives down there. Something that doesn't like tributes hiding away down there with it.

We walk down the street, trying to remember where the entrance is. Samuel stops, pointing to a pool of blood.  
"Look, someone's been here," I see more blood on the walls of the buildings. And then I see the message.

**_10 down, 14 to go.  
Look out tributes.  
We're coming for you.  
-D2_**

That sick monster. Not only did he gruesomely tear this innocent girl apart, but he wrote a warning to others. In her blood.

"Dear lord," Luke has turned a visible shade of green.  
"Perhaps we should leave here. I'm sure we'll find food elsewhere," Kai's shaking. I would be too, if I saw an ominous message written in the blood of Samuel.  
"They've been writing messages like these all across the arena. I've already seen two. But they said 'Nowhere is safe' and 'You can't hide forever'. I think they're just trying to scare us into running into them," Samuel seems strangely calm. Olyver walks up the street, and finds the manhole. He shouts us over.

Luke helps him open it again, whilst Kai looks at the sky. I look up too, and see a swarm of black clouds slowly filling the sky. Right now, they're in the distance. My gaze drifts to the end of the street, with the message in blood. Something feels so terribly off, and in the corner of my eye, I could swear I see movement.

"Done! Now let's get some food!" Olyver wipes the sweat off his brow, panting.

It's a shame I paid too much attention to him, otherwise I would have been able to warn him of the arrow that just hit his forearm.

He collapses to the floor, and I see the entire Career pack materialise from the shadows. The girl from 1 loads another arrow, aimed at Samuel. The pair from 4 are armed with tridents, the boy from 1 wielding a spear, and both from 2 holding blood-encrusted swords.

The girl releases the arrow, and in one swift motion, I throw Samuel to the ground, the arrow missing. We all get up, and the Careers charge.

I take Samuel, and make a break for the blood message, the rest of the alliance throwing themselves into the sewers, followed by District 1. We turn the corner, and sprint down another street. Left and right, we keep turning until there's no way of telling how to get back. Eventually, I grow tired, and we throw ourselves into the next building. I slam the door shut, and barricade it with the table on the other side of the room. We climb the flights of stairs until we reach the top floor. It's a simple room with a plain bed and a closet. I look out of the window, at the street below. As I look, it dawns on me.

We were led into an ambush. Our food pack _was_with us last night, one of the Careers must have taken it, leading us to believe we left it at the last place of conflict. I haven't heard any cannon, though, so they didn't manage to kill anyone. As the sun sets, I notice a building in the distance, shining. It looks like it came straight from the Capitol. I check on Samuel, who's fallen asleep on the bed. I look out of the window, and see it.

The boy from District 2, kicking open the doors of the buildings. He's obviously searching for us. I see his sword, which could easily decapitate the both of us. I go over to Samuel, and begin to wake him.

"Samuel, get up," I whisper in a hushed voice. He mumbles.  
"Samuel, you have to get up. Come on Samuel, you have to-"

**_THUD. THUD. THUD._**

Samuel props up, dazed. He's heard the noise. I freeze, not daring to breathe as I hear the door give in. I hear him mutter.  
"Perfect."  
I begin to edge away from the door as I hear him climbing the stairs.  
"District 3, _District 3,_ where _aaare_ you?" I look out of the window, trying to find a way out of this. I hear the door bust open. I feel a sharp pain in my back, and the next thing I know is, I'm falling.


	12. Chapter 12

_"There! He's the one who stole the food!"_

I look at Samuel as the Peacekeaper advances towards him. Macintosh and Terra, the twins who're always looking for ways to prove superiority, have reported Samuel to a Peacekeeper with multiple counts of theft. This is wrong. They stole from us, Samuel just got it back.

He runs up the stairs, Peacekeeper in pursuit. Practically everyone in the community home follows. He's in one of the bedrooms. The Peacekeeper grabs him.

"Let this be a reminder that theft is a terrible crime, and anyone caught performing this treacherous act shall be severely punished." he lifts him up, and throws him at the window. The glass shatters, Samuel screams, and we hear him hitting the ground. I let out a choked sob.

Pain. That's the first thing I register. Searing pain throughout my right arm. I'm laying on it. I take in my surroundings. A street, covered in a heavy fog. I sit there, dazed and hurt. I stare at the red puddle on the floor. Blood. Is it mine? The sharp pain in my back tells me so.

**_BOOM_**

A cannon. I whir into action. I look at the nearest building, the top floor window smashed. Where I was thrown out. Where the boy from 2 killed Samuel. I begin to shake. That psychopath murdered him, the only thing close to me in this damned arena. And no doubt he'll be coming for me. I stand up shakily, agonising pain coursing through my arm. It's obviousy broken, but how badly? I try to move it, but it won't respond. Very badly.

I hear movement from inside the building. He's coming down to kill me. I try to stagger away, but the pain is too much. I stop moving, and accept my fate. Hopefully it's quick.

"Elektra?" This isn't the crazed bloodthirsty psycho from District 2, it's Samuel. He runs over to me.  
"Elektra, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he points to the pool of blood and my limp arm. He pulls out the bandages from his bag, concern plastered over his face. He pulls my jacket off, and I see the full extent of the damage. It's twisted at an odd angle, bone protruding at various locations.  
Damaged beyond repair.  
"Come on, we have to get out of here. The Careers will soon figure out that the cannon wasn't one of us," he begins to walk down the road. I follow, but the pain in my arm and back increases. I try moving faster, but everything begins spinning, and turns to black.

My eyes open. I feel warmth. I'm in a room. My bedroom? No, I'm in the Hunger Games, odds are I'll never see home again. I prop myself up, but my right arm won't respond. I see it bandaged to my chest. I sit up, and catch a glimpse of white. I lift my shirt, and find most of my torso bandaged.

Samuel walks through the door, carrying a parachute.  
"I found this while looking for some food and water. I think it's for you," he hands it over to me. Shakily, I open it. Inside is a pill, with a note.  
_For the pain._

I swallow the pill, its effects beginning almost instantly. The pain in my back vanishes, and my arm begins to numb.  
"So what happened earlier with the boy from 2?" I ask,  
"after he stabbed you and pushed you out the window, he charged at me. I managed to trip him up, and he impaled himself. And it's actually been two days, Elektra. You managed to sleep through an earthquake, and me moving you to a new location,"  
"Must be fatigue," my stomach makes an unnaturally loud noise, and Samuel giggles, "I guess we should find food."

It's still foggy outside, so we stick to the side of the buildings. I contemplate raiding the Careers' camp, but from what I've seen of them, they seem to be constantly on the go. Samuel walks ahead slightly, checking for anything. I look behind me, thinking I heard a noise, but it was just myself. I look ahead, and Samuel's gone.

"Samuel, Samuel!" I shout. He can't go missing. If the Careers find him alone, who knows what their crazed minds'll do to him.  
"Elektra, down here!" I see an open manhole. I look down, and find Samuel getting up. I jump down, scraping my knee in the process.  
"Looks like we can't get back up," Samuel points to the opening. There isn't a ladder, and it's too high to climb up.  
"So we'll have to search the sewers for an exit," great. And if that growling beast is still lurking about, we'll have to take even more caution.

The sludge illuminates this underground maze an ominous shade of green. I look at the glowing river. It's actually flowing. Every now and then, it bubbles.

After what feels like forever, Samuel tires, so we decide to rest for a moment. I look ahead, at the endless network of tunnels and slime, and I hear it, It's only for a split second, but I hear it again. The low, surreal growl. I stand up, and just as I move from that spot, the arrow hits.

Samuel turns his head around. I follow his gaze to find the girl from District 1, arrows at the ready. Wordlessy, she begins to charge at us. Samuel leaps to his feet, and we run, not shaking her at all. An arrow skims Samuel's arm. We turn the corner, only for her to tackle me to the ground.

"So it was you, huh? You killed our psychopath friend, did you? Well, I'll make sure you join him in hell!" her eyes are bloodshot. Her once pretty auburn hair is a matted mess.  
"I know, let's start with a spot of painting!" she's crazed. As she rolls on top of me, she pins my face to the floor, one cheek showing. She pulls a knife out, and I feel a searing pain across my face.  
"There, it's a smiley face!" she lets out a posessed laugh. She then rolls me slightly. I see what she's doing. She's going to throw me into the sludge.  
"Samuel! Get out of here! She'll kill you next!" my voice is hoarse, my head hurts from dehydration, and I'm horribly overpowered. She rolls me again. We're right on the edge of the path, inches from the toxic mess. I can feel the heat radiating from it.  
"Say goodbye, you-" With a final burst of adrenaline, I spit in her face. This disorients her slightly. With my good arm, I punch her. Right on the nose.

Blood gushes everywhere as she claws at my face. I move my leg, making her lose balance. I thrush myself out of her grip, and she rolls. Right off the edge.

She lets out an animalistic cry as she makes contact. She lifts an arm; the skin has begun to melt off. She flails about, crying louder and louder, until her face goes under. The cannon fires instantly.

I stand there, shaking, head pounding, face stinging. Samuel grabs me and steadies me. Then it hits me.

I've just killed another human being. My shaking becomes uncontrollable. I sit down, and begin to sob. She didn't do anything wrong. She was just trying to stay alive, like me. No, she volunteered to play this sadistic game. She wanted to kill. But still, the guilt stabs me worse than any sword could.

I hear footsteps. We both look as somebody materialises. Luke.  
"Elektra! Are you okay? I heard a cannon and some fighting and, oh," he looks at my arm, "You've seen better days," he laughs slightly, "And you look like nothing's passed your lips in days. We've still got plenty of food. Come on, the others are in the other half of the sewers. We just cut through the Cornucopia park, then into the manhole on the other side. It's about two hours from here," he hands me and Samuel a bottle of water each.

We begin wallking towards the ladder at the end of this tunnel. Just as Luke opens the cover, I hear the growling. It's louder. We've pushed the boundaries, only saved by the fact blood was spilt.

I climb up, and we're in a street. At the end of the road, I see tarmac turn to dirt. We're back where we started. The Cornucopia.


	13. Chapter 13

The fog begins to lift as we make our way towards the park in the centre of this city, the night sky showing clearly. As we make our way through the trees to the centre, I realise the silence.  
"Hey, Luke. Do you have any idea where the Careers might be?" who knows. They could be anywhere,  
"No, but I've seen a few stray weapons near the golden building,"  
"Where's that?" he points behind us, and I see that the city clearly goes uphill. But at the top is a golden building, with a dome roof. It shines so brilliantly, it's impossible to miss in the night.

After making our way through the treeline, I see it. The Cornucopia, still as pristine as the day of the bloodbath. I wonder, do the Gamemakers clean it whenever there aren't any tributes nearby? I catch a glimpse of silver in the mouth of the golden horn.  
"Hey, there's still some supplies in there!" we move over, and I'm about to step in, but Luke grabs me.  
"What are you doing?! Look there," he points to the ground, and I see it. A thin piece of wire. He pulls a knife out, and cuts the string. A sword flies down, lodging itself in the soft earth.  
"A trap. They've probably bugged the whole area. Makes sense, since they still probably want control of this place," he steps inside, and pulls out a bow and a loaded quiver.  
"I'm not the greatest archer, but it's better than a kitchen knife," he loads the bow, and shoots it. It hits the treeline, and two spears fly out, aimed to impale anyone who would trigger the trap. Samuel also emerges from the cornucopia, holding a few wrapped pieces of food titled 'Energy Bar'.  
"I also found these. I think they help you stay alert." he hands one to each of us. I unwrap it, to find a brown rectangle. It looks disgusting. I reluctantly take a bite. It's the sweetest thing I've ever tasted. I quickly devour the whole thing. It gives me a strange buzz of energy. Samuel and Luke have also finished theirs, and are standing up, ready to go.  
"Come on, before it gets bright,"

We barely make it to the treeline before I see another tripwire. I look up at the trees, and see two loaded bows, aimed at us. We move around it, barely avoiding a flying knife.  
"The Careers practically have this place rigged to kill anything!" Luke throws his bow to the floor in frustration, setting off a rock falling right next to it.  
"We avoid one trap, and we set off three more!" he slumps to the floor. I see something move.

A rodent of sorts, running straight ahead, then suddenly moving back and right, before moving forward again. It continues making strange movements until it vanishes from sight. Luke's seen it too. It knows a way through this deathtrap.  
"Follow it!" Luke takes off after it. Me and Samuel follow, replicating its path as best as possible.

We continue following it, through hedges, and even into a massive nightlock bush. I hear a thud, and see the poor thing on the floor, a spear thrust into its back. I guess it didn't know all the traps.

"Wait, can't we sneak through the trees? We'll avoid triggering the tripwires, and we may be able to disarm them," Samuel begins climbing up the nearest tree, and drops an arrow onto the floor.

_"Hey! We're still hungry, so give us the food we deserve!" Oh great. It's Terra and Macintosh. The fat twins who think they're in control. Terra pushes me to the floor, snatching the bread from my hands. Samuel's struggling to hold on to his food, and Macintosh eventually overpowers him. They wobble off to their room, to hoard the food. Pigs._

That night, we sit in our room, hungry and cold. It's not our turn for the heating tonight.  
"Elektra, you awake?" I face Samuel, bright eyed and painfully thin. We're starving in the place that's supposed to keep us alive.  
"I'm thinking of taking some food from the pigs. I'm sick of starving every day," he's right. It's been months since we've properly eaten.

We sneak out of our room, checking it's clear. If we're found sneaking about like this, we'd be beaten within an inch of our lives. We make it to the next floor, when I see the guard. Samuel finds a cupboard, and we both squeeze in. Good. He didn't see us. We make it to their room. Yet again, they have the heating. I hear the both of them snoring loudly. It's disgusting. Fitting for this pair of pigs.  
"Wait," Samuel points to the slightly open door. It has a tripwire alarm. Others must have tried to take some food in the past. He uses our pair of scissors to cut the wire, silencing it. We creep in. There they are, snoring, their huge bellies rising and falling. In the corner of the room, the stash sits. It's as tall as the room, a mountain of precious food. We each take two handfuls, and creep back out. We manage to get back to our room, and have a midnight feast.

"That was amazing! I didn't know it'd be that easy!" Samuel begins to laugh between mouthfuls of bread,  
"Keep your voice down, we'll get caught!" I whisper in a hushed voice, but my grin says otherwise. Neither of us could care right now, we finally have some food. And now we know how, we'll have a feast every night.

"Elektra, you there?" Luke waves his hand at me from the tree. I must have zoned out again. I climb up, and I see a path of branches. How convenient. Luke disarms another trap, and Samuel lets me go in front of him.

We manage to make it to a clearing. And there, on the side of the road is an open manhole. The sun's beginning to creep up from the horizon. Luke jumps out of the last tree, and walks over to the manhole. He jumps down. I walk over, and watch Samuel walk over. But I'm too late to do anything. Too late to warn him of the tripwire. Too late to get him out of the way.

Too late to stop the axe burying itself in his skull.


	14. Chapter 14

"Samuel! _Samuel!_" I run to him, slumped on the floor, a worryingy large pool of blood surrounding him.  
"Samuel, you have to get up. Please. Get up. Get up!" I'm shaking him, the tears dropping down my face. His eyes open slightly. They're drained of life.  
"Elektra, I'm tired,"  
_  
I sit there, shivering, watching the snow fall outside my window. It's the middle of December, and we don't have heating tonight. I see Samuel in his bed, shaking.  
"Samuel, are you cold?" I say, my breath visible. He nods, shaking harder. I grab my blanket, and huddle around him.  
"Elektra, it's cold,"  
"I know,"  
Elektra, I'm tired,"  
"I know,"  
"Elektra," he lets out a sob, "I want to go home,"  
"I know," I embrace him tighter, and he drifts off in my arms._

I hold him closer. He's shivering, and his breaths are growing shallower.  
"Samuel, don't go. Stay. _Please!_" he's dying. I know it. But I don't want him to go. He grabs my arm, and stares right into my eyes.  
"Elektra, don't leave me,"

_I sit next to Sameul's bed. He's in there with the flu. On his 7th birthday. I stroke his hair. He coughs, and looks at me. He's awake. I stand up to get his present, but he grabs my wrist.  
"Elektra, don't leave me,"  
"I'll just be a moment," I grab the wrapped gift, and hand it to him.  
"Happy birthday," he unwraps it, and looks at the gift. A wind up mockingjay, that plays the anthem of Panem when wound up. He embraces me in a tight hug.  
"Thank you,"_

I run my hand through his bloodstained hair, sobbing. He weakly wraps his arms around me, and begins to cry.  
"Elektra, I'm going to die, aren't I?" I can't say anything, can't do anything but hold him close, and make his last moments as comfortable as possible.  
"Elektra," his voice is weak, "Elektra, thank you. For looking after me when we were younger. I always thought of you as a big sister,"

_It's my first reaping. I'm terrified. What if I'm picked? What if I die?_

Samuel holds my hand. He's only eight, but he's braver than me.  
"You'll be fine. Aren't big sisters always okay?" I wipe a tear away.  
"Yeah, you're right,"

His breathing is slowing. He buries his face into my chest, the axe protruding out. I'm sobbing and shaking. I hold him, hearing his breathing becoming shallower and slower. His grip goes slack. A cannon. I let out a wretched sob, and hold his lifeless body even closer. His skin's gone a deathly white. But I don't let go. I feel the heat leave his body. A trail of blood is flowing from his mouth. I lay him down, and close his eyes. I gently kiss his forehead, as if even the slightest touch could shatter him.

"Goodnight, Samuel," my voice is barely a whisper, my throat and heart ache. I'm wracked by another sobbing fit. I sit next to his body, and watch as the hovercraft lifts his body out of the arena.

Gone. Fine one minute, dead the next. A flurry of emotions explode from inside. I scream, I tear the grass up, I punch the trees. After my energy is drained, I slump to the floor, and cry harder than ever.

I hear footsteps. I look, and see the others. Olyver, Luke and Kai. I hear the anthem. They all look to the sky, but I don't. I know who's on there. The music stops, and Kai puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"Elektra, I'm so sorry," he comforts me, and they don't move until I've calmed. Olyver hands me a bottle of water,  
"All that crying must have dehydrated you. Here," wordlessly, I take the water. Once finished, we move back into the sewers. Something is giving me a nagging feeling down here, but I ignore it. I sit, back against the wall, my knees huddled to my chest.

Eventually, Olyver speaks up, "He was a good kid, he didn't deserve to die like this," he sighs. This infuriates me.

"How dare you. He's gone, and all you can say is 'He was a good kid'?!" I punch him in the chest.  
"I hate you! I hate here! I hate it all!" I punch the wall, before sobbing again.  
"I miss him. I want him back. Why. Why did he die?!"

"Elektra, I know how you feel," it's Kai. He was close to his partner too. But he's living on. I'm suddenly filled with shame. I've given up.  
"We've all lost our partners to this game. We're all heartbroken. But this is also what keeps us going. When Lynn died, I held her in my arms, and do you know what she said? She said 'Don't give up on life. Win this, for me.' I'm sure their partners said something similar. If Samuel were still here, I'm sure he'd be telling you to cheer up and keep going. But he's not. So I'll say it for him. Keep on going, keep on living. Don't give up until you've taken your last breath. So let's keep pushing forward."

I get up. He's right, I shouldn't waste my energy mourning, I'll have plenty of time when I win, for Samuel. We move deeper into the sewers, following the network of tunnels. I eat another bag of nuts. None of us have given in. We'll keep on living.

I hear a sound, and I recognise it as the growl of the sewers. The wall begins to shake, dust flying off. Every feeling becomes fear as cracks form in the wall. We back off, and the wall collapses, debris falling into the sludge below. I let out a horrified scream as a shape emerges. It roars. It's the master of the sewers, and we're trespassing in it's domain.


	15. Chapter 15

Dust swirls around as the beast come into view. It's about ten feet tall, walking on four legs. It's flesh coloured with fine hairs poking out at various parts. But the most terrifying thing is the head. It's featureless, save for the giant mouth that covers its entire head, lined with razor sharp teeth. It roars again, saliva flying everywhere. Luke loads his bow, and I prepare my knife. The thing turns to face us, and without warning, it charges.

I run in the opposite, screaming. The others have the same idea. Luke launches an arrow into its massive leg, but it's unfazed. It takes another step, causing the whole area to shake.  
"Run!" Olyver cries out, and I don't hesitate in following. We turn a corner, entering a smaller tunnel. I stop to catch my breath for a brief moment, but in this time it breaks the wall down, its massive black claws still pristine. It charges again, and we move out of the way, Olyver and Kai on one side, me and Luke on the other. The beast tumbles forward, into the sludge. It's completely submerged.

I stand near the edge, confirming its death when it leaps out, barely avoiding crushing me. I'm underneath the flesh coloured nightmare. I stab it with my knife, but nothing happens. Normally, Muttations are designed to either spur a tribute into action, or draw two parties together. They're normally easily killed, and easily replaced. But nothing is even scratching this. That's when it hits me. This isn't an ordinary Mutt. This is a creature that won't stop until we're all dead. Of course, it's been days since this alliance has killed anyone.

I roll out from under it, clutching my knife for dear life.  
"We can't kill it. Run! Get out of here!" my voice is hoarse, my heart rate unnaturally fast. I scramble up, and bolt just as it swipes the floor. So far, the only weakness this thing is showing is that its reflexes are slow, but I know that that could be fixed by a push of a Gamemaker's button. Either way, I take advantage of this and run for my dear life. I catch up with the others, and Kai pushes me to the floor as the beast tears through the wall again. It grabs him, and I let out an unearthly scream at what it does.

It shoves his upper body into its mouth, and crunches down, his still squirming legs slumping to the floor. It lowers its head to eat them too, and I run off, not wanting to see the remains of my ally devoured by this thing. I catch up with the others, and I begin to shake.

"We have to get out of here somehow," Olyver says, pulling out a dagger. He's right, as long as we're in the sewers this beast will attack us. But running from it has just succeeded in dragging us in deeper. Its distant growls slowly grow louder.  
"Whatever our plan is, we don't have long to execute it," I say, my heart beating at an unnatural speed.  
"Okay, our plan is to split up and go in different directions. That way it can only go for one of us. We'll meet up at the golden building. The exit for it is marked by a golden ladder. We should be safe there," the growl sounds dangerously close now.

We walk to an intersection with bridges. Luke goes to the right, and Olyver continues straight. I go left. I look behind me and see the wall break down, and the beast appears again. Not looking back, I run down my tunnel, finding it goes downhill slightly. The growling becomes distant again, eventually becoming too distant to be heard.

I carry on, but at a much slower pace now the danger's passed. The floor is slightly damp, and a clear liquid drips from the ceiling every now and then. The flowing green river is to my right, still bubbling and steaming, and casting strange shadows in certain places. I'm suddenly aware of the silence. It's slightly unnerving.

A rodent scurries past my feet; it's the same type as the one that figured out a way through the Cornucopia's traps. I follow it for a while, before it loses its footing, and falls into the sludge. I stop. When the last one died, it was just before the hidden axe stuck itself in Samuel's head. I gulp back the tears brouht on by the memory. That means that there probably is something hidden nearby that'll kill me.

Suddenly, a crack appears in the floor, and it begins to fall apart. I jump across the growing gap, and the entire tunnel begins to crack. I was right, the rodents do warn you of an incoming disaster. Chunks from the ceiling fall down, and I race to get to the end of the tunnel. The cracks grow larger, and everything falls apart faster. It's upset the river, and it begins to splash, narrowly avoiding throwing a splash at my face. A rock hits my shoulder, causing extreme pain to course through my arm.

Finally, the end's in sight. I'm just about to make a sprint when the entire path falls apart, sections floating in the river. I'm floating further from the end of the tunnel, and the ceiling is about to cave in. Taking a huge risk, I leap across, barely making it. I run around the corner, and it finally gives in, a pile of rubble behind me.

I carry on down the winding tunnels, looking for the golden ladder that'll signify the end of being in this hellhole. But I have no luck, I haven't even seen a regular ladder, and I'm still going downhill.

A loud sound blasts down the tunnel, and for a moment, I think the beast has found me. But the sound is too brassy and melodic. The anthem, that's what it is. Even though I can't see the screen from down there, I know what's on there.

Kai. Immense grief fills me. He was the one I related to most. I remember how he returned to his mutilated partner just to hear her last words, how he comforted me with my own partner's death. I perform the same salute he did when he saw his partner's face in the sky. I clutch my hands to my chest, then cup them together, as if holding something precious, and open them, as if letting a butterfly go. I think it's sending my blessings.

Suddenly overcome with fatigue, I lay down, curled up against the wall. I feel too exposed, but I doubt anyone would be tribute hunting here. I close my eyes, and the world slowly melts away as I succumb to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

My eyes open. I'm still in the exact same spot in the sewers. The sludge is still glowing green, eerily illuminating this place. And there's still the caved in path behind me. I stand, and take a sip of my dwindling water supply. I have to get out of here.

I begin to walk down the tunnel, looking for signs of any way out at all. The walls are slightly cracked, but that's probably due to the cave-in not far from here. I wonder if the cave in was caused by the Gamemakers, or by that hideous beast that roams freely down here. I have no idea where it went, though, so it could be anywhere.

I stop to listen for the telltale growling that signifies the appearance of that abomination, but I can only hear a slight shuffling sound. Probably another warning rat. An itching sensation creeps into my cheek. Good. That means the girl from 1's 'art' is healing. I check my arm. It's still mangled beyond repair, but the pain has died down significantly. I should be fine from now on, as long as I don't run into the Careers or the monster again.

I continue walking through this unchanging maze until my stomach protests every time I move. I grab one of my two remaining bags of nuts, and begin to eat. It doesn't entirely satisfy me, though, but I don't want to starve to death, so I put the half eaten packet back in my bag.

I hear a sound. The shuffling's grown louder. Which means that another danger will arrive soon. Panicking, I put my bag back on, and run. I have to get out of here before the thing dies, and the horrors begin. But what could it be? Could two of those beasts appear, and tear me to shreds? Or could the sludge suddenly rise, simultaneously burning and drowning? Or could it be-

Pain. In my head. I've fallen to the ground, on top of something. I 've probably crushed the rat. Does that mean I've stopped the disaster? Or have I sped it up?

"Do you mind getting off me?" It spoke. Not a rat, but another tribute. I leap up, and draw my knife.  
"Easy there, Sparky," I recognise the voice. Kathrynn. She's much thinner than I remember, obviously she hasn't had much food at all.  
"Still using that training nickname?"  
"Well it stuck, and neither me nor Martyn could remember your name," she gets up. I see the gash across her cheek.  
"Yeah, the boy from 1's a real crazy. Barely escaped," she rummages through her pack, and pulls out a small berry, the colour of the night sky.

Before I can tell her that what she's eating is nightlock, she pulls a small nut out of the berry, splits it in half, and a white ball falls out.  
"Calm down, I overheard this from you and your friend in training. Turns out he was right," she swallows the ball.  
"Better than any medicine, I'll tell you that."

I follow her as we gradually go uphill. I even see a ladder on the other side of the river. A sudden breeze blows through the tunnel. We're close to the surface.

Kathrynn stops, and climbs through a small opening in the wall. I follow, and end up in a small room. The faintest hint of daylight seeps through the roof. The sun appears to be setting. Also in the room is Martyn, her district partner.

"Elektra, you're alive," his blue eyes light up slightly. He notices my arm,  
"Are you hurt? Here," he hands me one of the white balls from the nightlock. I swallow it. It's the most bitter thing I've tasted. However, instantly, the pain dies down to nothing.

**_BOOM_**

We all freeze. Another death. I look up to the now dark sky just as the anthem begins to play. The seal of the Capitol, and the fallen tribute's face. Luke. My heart sinks, and I offer a silent prayer.

However, it doesn't end there. The seal remains, and the voice of Claudius Templesmith echoes around.

"Attention remaining tributes. You are all running low on supplies, so we have decided to be generous. There shall be a feast at the big golden building, which is in the northern part of the arena. The feast will be tomorrow evening, and shall contain the supply that is essential to your survival. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour." The seal vanishes, and we exchange glances.

A feast. This may be my chance to get out of here alive. Home. The one place I though I'll never see again. I may be able to with the supplies. The two from 12 say nothing, deep in thought. Drowsiness overcomes us, and I settle down near the exit.

Just as I drift off, I hear it. The growl. I sit up. It's back. I edge to the far side of the room as cracks begin. Kathrynn and Martyn are stirring, and the wall collapses. We barely have time to move as the monster charges into the other end of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

PART 3 - DECEPTION

In the split second everything freezes, I bolt out of our hideaway. As harsh as it sounds, I have to get out of here, even if it means leaving my allies for dead. I continue running through the tunnels, until I'm thrown into the wall with extreme force.

The beast. It didn't stay with District 12, it followed me. I look up at it as salive drops from its mouth. It lifts me with its massive hand, and opens its mouth. It's going to kill me like it killed Kai, and possibly Luke. As it pulls me into the gaping hole, I do the one thing I can. I grab my knife, and scrape it across its tongue. It howls in pain, and drops me. I spend no time running again.

I can still hear it bounding after me. I can't outrun it forever. As I begin to completely tire out, I spot a figure. As it comes into view, I see who it is. Olyver. The only remaining member of our alliance. He's obviously encountered this thing again; his clothes are torn, his face covered in gashes, and he's limping slightly. His face lights up when he notices me.  
"Elektra! You're still alive! I managed to find the golden ladder. And now there's a feast going on. We may have a chance to-"

He's cut off by the cries of Kathrynn and Martyn, followed by the beast. Collectively, we run down the tunnel, not wanting to die. It swipes, tearing mine and martyn's bags clean off, dropping them into the sewage. It strikes again, grabbing Olyver.

He puts up a fight, kicking and squirming, trying to break free. But it doesnt work. It begins to shove him into its mouth. He punches the inside of its mouth, and the beast stumbles into the wall. The entire section of the sewers begins to crack. Kathrynn grabs me, and pulls me out of the way as the whole cracked ceiling comes down. The cannon is instantaneous.

I let out a choked sob, and walk after the pair from 12 as they leave. He managed to kill the beast, but at the cost of his own life.

We walk in silence for a while, until Martyn stops. The golden ladder. We can get out. For the first time since entering the arena, I smile. We walk over, but Kathrynn doesn't move.

"What are you doing?! You know the feast is a second bloodbath. You're stupid for even thinking about it," Martyn seems clearly hurt by her words,  
"Come on, you say this like we have no chance of survival. We've lasted this long already, and we've survived one bloodbath already," he replies, pain in his voice.  
"I know why you're risking this. Sparky over here," she points an accusing finger at me, "If she weren't here, we'd still be sitting cosy in our hideout. Well, if you're willing to go with her to death, consider this alliance over!" she storms down the tunnel, out of sight.

We climb up, and open the hatch. Never have I been so happy to breathe fresh air. Even the wind is welcomed. I step on the grass, and look up. The sky. I've forgotton how beautiful the sky is. It's still dark, and the sun is beginning to rise. How long has it been since I've seen the sun rise? And today, I'll be getting the one thing that'll secure my chances of winning, whatever it is.

I look at Martyn. He's deflated, destroyed that the person closest to him just abandoned him. I sit next to him.  
"She's wrong, a coward," he says, tears beginning to flow, "She knew we could survive. We're fast, and quiet. We could be out of there with what we need before anyone even knew we were there. But she left me. She didn't want to risk it. But now she's gone, so I shouldn't think of her," he stands up, wiping the tears from his face.

"Let's get to the building first, so we can get the supplies and leave before we're attacked," he walks towards the road, heading for the golden shine a little while away. I follow, it would be best if we got there before anyone else. I see a few more Career traps, two spear traps, and quickly disarm them.

It's early morning now, and I'm beginning to get hungry. I reach for my bag and-

Right. I lost my bag in the sewers, as did Martyn. The only things we have are our weapons, knives. Hopefully my item at the building will be a buffet, I think hopefully. Martyn also seems hungry. This'd better be over quick, or the fatigue might kill us first.

It's noon when the silver parachute flies down. I open it, and it contains two loaves of bread, and two full water bottles. It seems the odds may actually be in my favour today.

We each eat a loaf and drink one bottle. We have to consume it all in one go, since we can't carry them around. This fills me more than it should. My stomach's obviously shrunken.

After finishing our 'meal' I move the parachute into a nearby bush. We then continue through the streets, checking for traps and other tributes.

By the time we reach the golden building, it's sundown, the sun's rays reflecting off the magnificent buiding. It looks as if the justice building was taken to the Capitol, treat by a stylist, and dumped in the arena. I look closer, and see the whole thing's riddled with cracks. So the supplies are in there...

Suddenly, the girl from 11 darts out, running for the entrance to the building. The boy from 1 follows, and he throws his sword. It strikes her on the head, and the cannon fires before she hits the foor. Then all hell breaks out.

The boy from 1 runs towards us, and I throw my knife. It pierces his heart, and he falls to the ground, the cannon sounding out. I run to his corpse and retrieve my weapon, barely avoiding the trident. The girl from 4 runs towards me, her eyes crazed. Martyn runs out, and tackles her to the floor. She spits at his face, and he plunges his dagger into her throat. Another cannon. The rest of the Careers have made it to the entrance. We run after them. It's another bloodbath; Kathrynn was right.

Just as we make it to the far end of the plaza, I feel a sharp pain in my head, and everything goes fuzzy. I fall to the floor, and see Martyn standing over me. I feel the trickle of blood.  
"Sorry Elektra, but it's survival of the fittest. I'm surprised you didn't see through our act at the exit of the sewer," he runs towards the building as the bood flows down my face. Then, everything goes black.


	18. Chapter 18

Betrayed. That's the first word that springs to mind, followed by backstabbed and a whole range of colourful synonyms. They were playing me this whole time. I try to move, but my head hurts too much. Then I remember. I still have one of the medicinal balls from the nightlock berries. I reach into my pocket, pull it out, and shove it down my throat. The bitter ball works instantly. I'm still weak, but I manage to stand. It's well into the night now. Has the feast ended? I hear shouts from inside the building. Martyn, that traitor. Suddenly, the girl from 2 falls out of a window, and hits the ground. There's no cannon, so she's still alive. I begin to move away from the plaza, when a green glow catches my eye.

The ooze is seeping out of the manholes, and beginning to flood. I deftly move around the puddle, still not out of the plaza, when I hear a low rumble.

It's not like the low sound the monster made, no, this is far more terrifying. The whole arena begins to shake, and I hear a piercing scream below me. Kathrynn's probably drowning in the flooding slime. I flinch at the thought of that. The buildings around me begin to fall apart, before collapsing entirely. I barely avoid the dust cloud, choking as I hit the ground. Cracks appear on the ground, and it begins to open up. I run, the road now showing the overflowing toxic river. I hear a cannon. Kathrynn's, probably. The ground opens up beneath me, threatening to swallow me up. I begin to fall, clinging onto the edge of the widening chasm. The river begins to rise, and I scramble up, running for the one undamaged place. The feast.

I reach the golden building, and just as I open the door, thousands of tiny cracks appear. I leap back as it shatters like glass, brilliant golden shards flying everywhere. Then, the building collapses in on itself, a cloud of dust masking the deadly flying shards. Two cannons. I duck to the floor and curl up in a ball, trying to avoid the deadly smog that's enveloping me. Small shards scrape my throat, setting it on fire. I pull my shirt over my face, protecting it.

The rumbling stops, and the cloud dissipates. I look up. The moon's hanging low on the horizon.

Suddenly, the girl from 2 moves, standing up.  
"You," she draws a sword, pointing it at me, "You set this off, eh? Well you know, you may have brains, but I have what counts," she steps forward, "Brute strength."

I don't react fast enough as the sword plunges into my shoulder. I scream, and kick her legs. She buckles, and I run, drawing my knife. The blood is pouring from my shoulder, causing intense agony to course through my body. But the adrenaline keeps me going. A knife soars past me, striking the cracked ground with such force, I fear it may split the ground right open.  
"What's the matter, 3? Can't possibly fight me? Don't worry, you'll be dead in a second," I hear her taunts. I'm beginning to grow tired. She'll catch me in a moment. She's right; I can't possibly take her on in combat. I look around, desperate to find some way to outsmart her. Almost all the buildings are destroyed, the nightlock bushes are on the other end of the chasm, and I'm nearly at the edge. Unless...

She strikes me with her sword again, my arm hanging by a thread. I hold it as she goes in for the kill. This is it, act now or I'm dead. I drop to the floor as her sword launches out of her hand, falling into the corrosive river. She then trips over me, and hangs from the edge, barely holding on. I struggle up, and stagger over to her, leaving a trail of blood in my wake.

"Help me, please!" her voice is harsh, filled with a deep fear, "Please, help me up! I don't want to die, please," she sobs, and I see the tears flow down her face.

I look down at her. We're the only two left. I could just throw her off , it'd be that easy.  
"Do it," her face looks pained as another wave of sobs overcomes her, "They never wanted me to win back home. They wanted my partner to win, they wanted him to kill me, they wanted to see my blood spilt. Well take that, District 2! I outlived him," she sobs again. She closes her eyes, "I'm ready. I was bested by you. You've won. Just make it quick,"

I can't believe this. She wants me to kill her. She begs for me to hurry. I bend down, and grab her hand.  
"I'm sorry," I whisper, and push her. She falls backwards, and just before she falls into the corrosive river, she mouths two words.

_Nicely played_

She vanishes under the green, and time seems to go on forever as I wait for her cannon. When it fires, I break down sobbing. I killed her, when she was undeserving of this. She was doomed to an unwanted fate by her district. I watch as a hovercraft emerges, and pulls the horrifying remains of her out of the river. A once beautiful girl reduced to nothing but a burned pile of flesh and bones. The remains caan barely be recognised as human. The hovercraft vanishes, holding the mess that was once a living being. I did this.

Suddenly, a booming sound echoes around the arena. The voice of Cladius Templesmith.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the victor of the sixty sixth annual Hunger Games, Elektra Sparke!"


	19. Chapter 19

Victor. Me. I won. I won!

I hear the cheering of the crowd through the speaker. They're cheering for me. I see a hovercraft emerge. Suddenly, I'm lifted into the air. I'm frozen in place, my arm barely holding on. The pain is agonising, but I don't care right now. I survived the Hunger Games. I'm going to go home, I'm going to see my mother again.

The woman that injected my tracker lifts me up onto the hovercraft, and injects me with something. Everything goes fuzzy, and then black.

I open my eyes, and I'm in a bed. I'm wearing a robe. I prop myself up and-

I look at my arm. It's no longer hanging by a thread, it's fixed. I check my other arm as well. It's not horribly deformed. In fact, I look exactly how I did before I was thrown into the Games. I get out of bed and find some food on the bedside stand.

I chug the coffee and devour the soup faster than what I thought possible. An avox enters the room, holding some clothing. I thank him, and fear engulfs him. I still don't understand why they're afraid of positive reactions. He places the outfit on the bed, and quickly scampers away. It's the same outfit I wore on launch day, complete with my pendant. I put them on, and open the door.

I'm greeted by Rory, who practically tackles me to the floor.  
"Oh my Elekky-poo, I knew you had it in you! Did you see the medicine you got? I was the one who gathered the sponsors for that? Aren't you thankful?"  
"Careful, she's probably just woken, and you wouldn't want to undo the operations would you? Her arm's still weak," I see Beetee and Wiress, who look elated. I run over to them, and embrace them.  
"Congratulations. You're nearly done with these games. You just have the victor's ceremony, and then we're going home," I see my prep team behind my mentors. Never before have I been so happy to see the bundle of multicoloured people. They pry me out of my embrace, and bring me into a sterile room.

They proceed to remove any imperfections on my body, and put makeup on me, during which they discuss the Games. They discuss the number of parties they attended because of my progress in the arena, and how they missed certain deaths. One of them mentions how they may try to become an escort for the next games. Finally, after hours of mindless drawl, they call Apollo in.

He walks over to me, and also hugs me.  
"Great job out there. I'm so glad you came back, you've been one of the best tributes I've worked with in my whole career," he lightly kisses me on the forehead, before covering my eyes.

I feel him sliding the fabric on. After a few minutes, he opens my eyes, and I gasp at myself in the mirror.  
"Your ceremony outfit," he says softly. It's beautiful. My hair's done up in the most elegant design, and my outfit is to die for. It's a magnificent white ballgown, complimenting my hair pefectly. And every few seconds, it pulses a slight golden light. It reminds me of the lights the trees are decorated with during the holidays.  
"It's beautiful," Is all I can say. It's truly wonderful. We walk out into the hallway, towards the elevator. I step in alone, and it closes. As it goes up, I can hear cheering and applause.

When it stops, I'm blinded by a bright light. For a brief moment, I think I'm at the bloodbath again, and internally chastise myself for thinking like that. I see Caesar Flickerman standing on stage.  
"And here she is! Ladies and gentlemen, the victor of the sixty sixth annual Hunger Games, Elektra Sparke!" The crowd goes wild as I walk over to the seat. Suddenly, the lights dim, and a giant monitor flickers to life.

Right. The first part of the victor's ceremony requires the victor to watch the highlights of the Games. The anthem plays, and the film shown at the reapings plays. It then cuts to the reapings, showing us all making our way to the stage. It then shows a few trains arriving in the Capitol; the Career districts, and District 3.

The film jumps to the chariot parade, showing the best tributes. It shows the full journey of ours, and I see my parade outfit. It truly did steal the show. It then shows about half an hour's footage of training. I didn't even know they were filming the training. It cuts to our interviews, and tears threaten to show as I see how happy Samuel appeared. He should be home right now, not dead in a coffin.

The music becomes more intense, and I see the bloodbath has begun. I see the girl from 6 explode. It then shows each death. The boy from 9 is strangled by the boy from 4, both from 7 are torn to shreds by District 2, Luke's partner and the boy from 5 are both impaled by a trident, the girl from 9 is shot by an arrow, and the boy from 11 is savagely attacked by District 4. It shows me running out of there, and hiding in the first building. It shows the girl from 5 climbing a tree, and putting her hand right into the tracker jacker nest, then her death. I really didn't want to see that again.

It then shows Lynn running from the Careers, and you can hear the desparation in her voice. I close my eyes as she's hacked to pieces. It shows Kai holding her armless body, hearing her last words. It then shows the boy from 2 writing the message. Then me finding Samuel. It cuts to the conflict as me and Samuel flee from the Careers. I see the boy from 2 stab my back with his sword, and push me out of the window. He then gets tripped by Samuel and is impaled by his own sword. The crowd roars with laughter at this.

It briefly shows the other tributes, then cuts to me taking the pill Samuel found. Then us falling into the sewer. It shows the fight between me and the girl from 1, and her death. Then me reuniting with Luke, and our journey to the Cornucopia. Then us traversing the trap filled greenery. I know what's coming...

And it happens, the axe flying into Samuel's head. I cover my ears and shut my eyes, trying to block it out. But I can hear his dying voice. I look up, and see that the scene's changed to the monster breaking down the sewer wall. Us running, and Kai's gruesome death. I see our group disperse, and I see the beast follow Luke. I see me running through the collapsing tunnel, barely making it out. It jumps to me running into Kathrynn, then cuts to Luke, who's running for his life, before being crushed by the beast.

It skips to me eating the medicine ball, and District 12's false break up. It shows the remaining tributes making their way to the feast.

It plays the feast in full detail, the girl from 11's death, me and Martyn killing the boy from 1 and the girl from 4, Martyn's attempted assasination., me blacking out. It shows the interior of the building; a maze with constantly rotating walls that quickly split them all up. The girl from 2 jumps out of the window, and the earthquake begins. I see the ground opening up, and the buildings collapse. It cuts to Kathrynn running from a wave of the slime into a corner, where she's submerged. Then the golden building's collapse. It shows every last detail of the final showdown; me nearly losing my arm, her being tripped, and finally me pushing her into the toxic river below. The film ends with the announcement that I won, and the seal of the Capitol appears again. The lights go on, and Caesar turns to face me.

"Well, that was quite an experience in the arena, I bet!" he chuckles. This disgusts me, how he takes watching the deaths of 23 children so lightly. But still I smile sweetly.  
"It was, Caesar. Quite a few times I thought that it was the end, but obviously I was wrong, since I'm now a victor!" the crowd erupts in applause.

Suddenly, President Snow walks on stage, bearing a golden crown with the number 66 engraved on it. I rise, and he places it on my head. He then holds my hand up, and addresses the crowd.  
"I congratulate Elektra Sparke of District 3 for becoming the victor of the sixty sixth Hunger Games," his breath smells of roses, and for a brief moment, I smell blood. The anthem of Panem plays, and Caesar dismisses the crowd, and the ceremony draws to a close.

I walk off stage and find my mentors and Rory waiting. They congratulate me on how well everyting went, and tell me that the train to return back to District 3 is ready. We walk outside into a huge car, and drive to the train station. It's as if there's one massive street party spanning the entire city. We finally reach the train station, and I board the train. It sets off, leaving the sunset Capitol behind.

As the train enters the tunnel, a horrible thought occurs to me; I'll have to mentor next year, and at least one of the tributes'll die. I walk into the dining cart, and pull Beetee aside.  
"Hey, Beetee. Am I correct in thinking that I'll be mentoring the tributes next year?" he shakes his head, and smiles slightly.  
"No. Unless the victor is desirable, or there aren't two already available, they have a one year respite period, to take in their new lifestyle," he says. This cheers me up. So I won't have to mentor next year's games.

I enter my cabin after dinner, take off my dress, and slide under the covers of the bed. I wake up early the next morning, and get dressed in a simple blue shirt and pants. I slip my pendant on, and join the others for breakfast. Once I've finished eating, I sit next to the window, and watch as District 3 comes into view. Home. The train passes through the fence bordering the district, and pulls up in the train station. I see the crowd outside my window, waiting for me to arrive. But one person catches my eye. My mother, standing on the platform. She sees me, and begins to cry. The train stops, and the door opens.

I run out of the door, and fling myself into her arms, and begin to cry myself.  
"I've missed you so much," she says, holding me tight. I'd forgotten how comforting a mother's embrace is.  
"Me too," I reply, not letting go. Suddenly, the rest of the world becomes distant, it's just me and my mother. We're together again, and we'll stay together for the rest of time.

END


End file.
